My Little Pony - La leyenda de Knight Everfree
by RaizerMLP
Summary: Una Poni terrestre llamada Midna, ha estado recibiendo visiones extrañas, Midna cree que dichas visiones tienen algun tipo de coneccion con una antigua pero muy desconocida leyenda del Bosque Everfree, leyenda que se encuentra oculta en un misterioso libro, asi que ella junto con su amigo Raizer y por supuesto, las manes 6 se proponen a desentreñar los misterios de dicha leyenda
1. El Misterioso Libro

**Saludos lectores, Aqui les traigo mi primer fic de My Little Pony Friendship is Magic, espero que les guste, y les pido amabilidad a la hora de dejarme reviews, porfavor**

**Certifico que My Little Pony Friendship is Magic al igual que sus personajes es propiedad absoluta de Hasbro y de su creadora Lauren Faust, Mientras que los OCs le pertenencen al autor de este fic**

**(): Pensamientos**

***: Algunas Acciones**

**-: Dialogos**

* * *

**Capitulo # 1: El Misterioso Libro**

Era un día como cualquier otro en Ponyville, todos los ponis de ese hermoso pueblo estaban haciendo cada uno sus labores o cumpliendo sus rutinas diarias, otros ponis charlaban o conversaban entre ellos, para conocerse mejor o simplemente para matar el tiempo.

Incluso las 6 manes estaban ocupadas cada uno en sus labores, Applejack trabajaba en Sweet Apple Acres como siempre cosechando manzanas con la ayuda de su hermano mayor Big Macintosh, Rarity diseñaba un vestido de boda para una poni que se casaría dentro de unos días, Fluttershy cuidaba de los animales en su casa con la ayuda de su mascota Ángel, Twilight Sparkle trabaja como la principal bibliotecaria junto a su asistente número uno Spike, mientras que Rainbow Dash… Bueno ella estaba durmiendo después de un largo día de piruetas por los aires.

En Sugarcube Corner Pinkie Pie estaba jugando con los bebes Pumpkin y Pound Cake en la entrada del local, mientras que el Sr y la Sra. Cake hacían sus labores como reposteros en la cocina del lugar, en ese momento los Cakes estaban atendiendo a un cliente.

El cliente era un unicornio de cuero blanco, melena y cola roja y ojos del mismo color, su cutie mark era una "M" Roja y tenía un sombrero que tapaba su cuerno, este unicornio se llamaba Raizer, y estaba negociando con los Cakes

-¿Así o con más glaseado cariño? –Dice la Sra. Cake con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras señalaba con su casco los pastelillos que ella junto con el Sr. Cake habían hecho.

Raizer queda observando los pastelillos detenidamente tocando su mentón con su casco.

-Hmmm… Sip así está bien –Responde Raizer sonriéndoles a los reposteros

Y bien… ¿cuántos bits debo pagar? –Pregunta el unicornio

El Sr. Cake saca una pequeña calculadora que estaba guardada en una gaveta y comienza a sacar la cuenta…

-Veamos… son 6 pastelillos cada uno a 3 bits, incluyendo el relleno extra y el glaseado de cereza 2 bits más… eso da un total de… 20 bits –Dice el Sr. Cake guardando la calculadora

-Pero por ser tú y debido a que es para una ocasión especial te rebajaremos el precio a 15 bits ¿te parece bien? –Completa la Sra. Cake extendiendo su casco hacia Raizer para cerrar el trato

-Pueees… ¡Trato hecho! –Dice contento el unicornio blanco dándole el casco a la Sra. Cake y cerrando el trato

Y así Raizer con su magia agarra la caja con los 6 pastelillos -Muchas gracias Señores Cakes –Dice Raizer despidiéndose de los Cakes y retirándose de la cocina

-¡Estamos a la orden! –Dicen los Cakes al unisonó

Ya fuera de la cocina Raizer abre la caja para observar nuevamente los pastelillos –Hmmm se ven deliciosos, hehe me gustaría darles una probada –Decía Raizer viendo los pastelillos perdidamente mientras soltaba baba de su boca. Justo cuando iba a coger uno de los pastelillos para darle una mordida, espabila –Agh… ¿que estoy haciendo? Estos pastelillos no son para mí… -Dice Raizer algo frustrado, pero luego vuelve a mostrar su sonrisa –Pero en fin estoy seguro de que a mi amiga le encantaran estos pastelillos y eso es lo único que me importa – Dice el unicornio chocando sus casco de emoción pero luego se detiene y se le pasa algo por la mente –Espera un momento… yo no he visto a mi amiga en todo el día, y no estaba en su casa cuando fui a visitarla… ¿dónde estará? –Se preguntaba el unicornio pensativo

Fue en ese momento cuando Raizer veía a Pinkie Pie jugando con la pequeña bebe unicornio y el pequeño bebe pegaso, así que él decidió acercarse a la poni para preguntarle pero no sin antes dejar la caja de los pastelillos en un lugar seguro ya que sabría que algo pasaría

-Oye Pinkie Pie –Se le acerca Raizer amablemente

Como Raizer lo supuso… Pinkie voltea a ver a Raizer y cuando lo hace agarra aire da un gran suspiro y grita

-¡RAIZEEER! –La poni terrestre rosada se lanza sobre el unicornio blanco dándole un fuerte abrazo y dejándolo casi sin aire

-Agh… Pinkie… no… puedo…. respirar… Agh –Pinkie suelta al unicornio dejándolo exhausto

-jijiji, lo siento, sabes que me gusta los abrazos y sabes que también me alegra mucho verte y a todos mis amigos de Ponyville al igual que me alegra ver que la gente lea esta historia -*Pinkie observa en dirección hacia los lectores y guiña el ojo*

-¿Okaaay? –Decía Raizer un tanto confundido

–Oye Pinkie quería preguntarte si has visto a mi amiga en alguna parte –Preguntaba el unicornio después de recuperar el aliento

-¿Te refieres a Midna? Si la he visto cuando estaba afuera planeando mi siguiente fiesta, vi que se dirigía a la casa de Twilight algo apresurada, de seguro debe estar allá. –Responde la poni de tierra.

-¿La casa de Twilight?... ¿Qué haría ella en casa de Twilight? –Pregunta Raizer arqueando una ceja. –Bueno… será mejor que vaya por ella –Raizer coge nuevamente la caja de los pastelillos –Muchas gracias Pinkie Pie –Agradece Raizer despidiéndose de Pinkie

-¡Oki doki loki! –Pinkie hace lo mismo junto con los bebes y retorna a jugar con ellos

* * *

Ya fuera de Sugarcube Corner Raizer iba trotando felizmente por la calle sosteniendo la caja de los pastelillos con su magia con los ojos cerrados y sin mira hacia donde iba pero dirigiéndose en dirección correcta hacia la casa de Twilight, de repente Raizer se tropieza y cae al suelo esto hiso que Raizer desconcentrara la magia de su cuerno, por lo tanto caja dejo de levitar

Justo antes de que la caja impactara el suelo, Raizer logra concentrar rápida y nuevamente su magia en el cuerno evitando que la caja se desplomara ya que era un poco frágil

-Fiuu… estuvo cerca –Dijo Raizer dando un gran suspiro y poniéndose nuevamente de pie

Raizer voltea la mirada para ver con que o con quien se había tropezado, cuando lo hace ve a una potranca de edad escolar, pero para sorpresa de Raizer, no era cualquier potranca, era una potranca unicornio de cuero marrón, melena negra con rozado al igual que su cola y ojos rozados, tenía unos goggles en su cuello y aun no tenía su cutie mark, esa pequeña unicornio se llamaba Rose y era la hermana menor de Raizer

Raizer se sorprende al ver a la potranca, pero luego frunce el ceño

-Hermana –Dice Raizer con un tono molesto

-Ehmm hola hermano mayor –Dice Rose mientras se ponía de pie

-Oye hermana fíjate bien por donde caminas, casi arruinas los pastelillos –Le contesta Raizer regañándola

-¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Fijarme bien por donde camino!? ¡Estas equivocado hermano creo que el que debería fijarse bien por dónde caminas eres tú! –Le responde Rose de la misma forma y dando un golpe con su casco en el suelo

-¡No, tú deberías fijarte!-

-¡No, tú deberías fijarte!-

-¡No, tu!-

-¡No, tu!-

-¡TU!-

-¡TUUUUUU!-

Raizer y Rose comenzaron a discutir y a mirarse frente a frente, pero luego de ese instante, ambos pusieron cara de no aguantar la risa y comenzaron a reírse a carcajadas, en ese momento paso de ser una discusión a un simple pero gracioso mal entendido que ambos lograron comprender

-Ya veo Rose, con que tú también venias trotando con los ojos cerrados –Supuso el joven unicornio mientras se secaba la lagrimita de tanta risa

-¡Si tú también! ¡Jajajaja pero que despistados somos! –Dijo la pequeña unicornio soltando unas risillas más

-¿Y qué haces por aquí tu sola? Le pregunta Raizer a su hermana

-Bueno… pues sigo en la búsqueda de mí cutie mark –Le responde Rose segura de sí misma

-¿Y para qué son esos pastelillos? –Pregunta Rose con mucha curiosidad pero a la vez arqueando una ceja

-Son para Midna, pastelillos con relleno y glaseado de cereza, son sus favoritas, es mi regalo de cumpleaños, le debía ese regalo desde hace mucho tiempo y hoy es el día de dárselo, será una sorpresa para ella –Dice Raizer

-No creo que ella se coma todos esos pastelillos –Dice Rose con un tono sarcástico

-Tonterías, claro que se lo comerá, ahora si me disculpas-

Raizer coge los pastelillos y se va, dejando a Rose atrás y haciendo que esta última prosiga con su camino en búsqueda de su cutie mark

* * *

Al llegar a la biblioteca, es decir, a la casa de Twilight, Raizer toca la puerta para ser atendido por el pequeño bebe dragón quien abre la puerta

-Hola Spike –Saluda Raizer

-Ah eres tu… hola –Spike le devuelve el saludo pero con un tono algo serio

-¿Sucede algo? –Le pregunta el unicornio blanco al dragón arqueando una ceja

-Es que esa poni está causando alboroto y Twilight está allá arriba con ella-

Raizer observa el piso de arriba y ve a Twilight Sparkle hablando con otra poni, Raizer al ver a la otra poni supo de inmediato quién era, una poni terrestre de cuero rojo oscuro, melena y cola castaña y ojos verdes, su cutie mark es la de un moño rojo oscuro o vino tintó y tenía en su cuello una réplica del amuleto del alicornio, esa era Midna, la poni que Raizer estaba buscando y que gracias a Pinkie pie pudo encontrarla

-¿Que sucede allá arriba? –Raizer veía como Midna discutía con la unicornio lavanda, así que decidió dejar los pastelillos en una mesa y subir las escaleras para saber qué era lo que pasaba

-Lo siento Midna ya busque por todas partes y no encuentro ese libro que buscas… debe ser un libro bastante raro –Le decía Twilight a Midna triste y frustrada. Raizer ya estaba en el piso de arriba escuchando lo que ocurría

-¡Aaaagh no puedo creerlo! ¡Tiene que estar en esta biblioteca Twilight! ¡Incluso busque y busque en Canterlot y no conseguí ese libro! ¿¡Ahora como sabré si esa leyenda es cierta!?-

-¿Leyenda? ¿Cuál leyenda? – Preguntaba el muy confundido pero a la vez muy sorprendido unicornio blanco

-La leyenda de Knight Everfree… -Le responde Midna a su amigo con un tono misterioso

-¿Knight Everfree? ¿Quién es ese Knight Everfree? Jamás había oído sobre tal cosa –Dijo Raizer aún más confundido

-Lo siento nena, pero si no encontraste ese libro ni siquiera en Canterlot, es probable que ese libro no exista o esa ''leyenda'' sea falsa o tal vez este en algún lugar más lejano de Equestria… -Dice Twilight para tratar de calmar a la poni de tierra… pero eso la enfureció mas

-¡NO TWILIGHT! ¡Esa leyenda tiene que ser verdadera, lo presiento y yo nunca ignoro mis sentidos, yo lo vi en mi sueño y por esa razón no me rendiré hasta encontrar las respuestas! – Finaliza Midna

Twilight baja la mirada y se queda en silencio sin saber que decir

En eso Raizer capta lo que dijo su amiga y piensa – (¿acaso dijo sueño? ¿de qué sueño estará hablando?)

Mientras que en el piso de abajo, Spike ya estaba aburrido de oír tanto parloteo por parte de la poni roja, haciendo que el dragón se recostara en una pared, pero no se dio cuenta de que la pared estaba un poco agrietada.

La pared agrietada combinado con el peso del dragón, hicieron que la grieta de la pared se abriera más, haciendo caer al pequeño dragón hacia una extraña habitación.

-¡Waaaaah! ¡Auch! ¡Auch! ¡Aaaagh! ¡Auch! –Gemía de dolor el dragón mientras caía golpeándose con las escaleras, Esto causo el susto de Twilight y los ponis presentes, bajaron rápidamente las escaleras del piso superior

-¡Spike! ¡Spike responde! ¿Estás bien? –Decía Twilight preocupada gritando hacia la grieta, a ver si recibía respuestas del dragón

-Ehmm, Si estoy bien Twilight no te preocupes solo fueron unos golpes…-

-WOW que habitación tan grande, jamás la había visto-

-Santo cielo, tengo tanto tiempo viviendo en aquí en esta biblioteca y no puedo creer que no me haya dado cuenta de que aquí había una habitación secreta –Decía Twilight sorprendida

Los tres ponis observaban intrigados aquella grieta que se había abierto en la biblioteca.

-Miren esa bajada… nos llevara a esa habitación en la que se encuentra Spike –Musita Raizer

-Oigan chicos vengan a ver, hay un libro aquí –Grita Spike

-¿¡Un Libro!? –Reacciona Midna

Midna baja rápidamente las escaleras -¡Midna espera! –Raizer y Twilight dicen al unisonó y van corriendo detrás de ella

Bajaron por las escaleras hasta llegar a la extraña habitación, donde se encontraba Spike, los tres ponis notaron que el lugar estaba lleno de antorchas encendidas que aclaraban el lugar, y en el centro de la habitación había una mesa, y encima de esa mesa un cofre de cristal, dentro del cofre de cristal estaba el libro ya antes mencionada por Spike

Midna se acerca, y observa el libro

-Es este…-

Raizer Twilight y Spike estaban confundidos porque no sabían a lo que se refería la poni de tierra

-¡Este es el libro que estaba buscando! ¡Lo conseguimos!-

El libro se titulaba: ''Knight Everfree, el protector del Bosque Everfree''

* * *

**Y aqui esta el primer capitulo de mi Fic, acepto criticas y/o sugerencias, pero por favor, como lo dije al principio, con amabilidad y respeto, asi podre mantener las cosas en orden... En fin, Saludos lectores**


	2. Premoniciones

**Segundo capitulo de mi primer fanfic de MLP, disfutenlo muchachos, y les recuerdo nuevamente, amabilidad y madures a la hora de escribir reviews**

**Certifico que My Little Pony Friendship is Magic al igual que sus personajes es propiedad absoluta de Hasbro y de su creadora Lauren Faust mientras que los OCs le pertenecen al autor de este fic, esto lo hago con la intencion de divertir y entretener a los lectores. Atte: RaizerMLP**

**(): Pensamientos **

***: Algunas Acciones**

**-: Dialogos**

* * *

**Capitulo #2: Premonición**

Dentro de la habitación, Midna saltaba de alegría como una pequeña potranca

-¡QUE EMOCION, QUE EMOCION QUE EMOCIOOON!

-Oye tranquilízate amiga –Raizer agarra de la cola de Midna haciendo que esta se cayera

-Auch, ¡OYE¡ –Dijo la poni en el suelo mientras se sobaba la cabeza con su casco

Twilight se acerca al cofre de cristal y comienza a inspeccionarlo todo, comenzando con el cofre de cristal

-Hmmm… Este cristal no es un cristal que se vea comúnmente…-

El cristal del cofre tenía más grosor que los cristales comunes, y tenía otro tipo de color, era como una especie de cristal dorado con escarchas doradas en vez de ser totalmente transparente pero sin embargo el libro aún se veía, además de eso, el cofre estaba protegido con un cerrojo y un candado hecho del mismo material

-Creo que necesitaremos una llave para abrir este cofre –Decía Twilight observando el cerrojo y el candado

Luego Twilight pasa a inspeccionar el libro y su portada

-Knight Everfree, el protector del bosque Everfree… Hmmm interesante título y el libro tiene un buen acabado, esta como nuevo, de seguro el cofre protegió este libro del polvo –Opinaba Twilight

El libro estaba completo y parecía no haberse usado nunca y su tapa estaba hecha en oro

Twilight se da media vuelta y comienza a hacerse las preguntas…

-Me pregunto… ¿Cuánto tiempo tendría este libro en este lugar? ¿Quién habrá puesto ese libro en ese cofre? ¿Y porque aquí?...- -Pues solo hay una forma de averiguarlo ¡hay que leer ese libro! –Interrumpe Spike alzando la garra de manera decidida

-Pero Spike… el cofre está protegido con candado y cerrojo, ¿cómo vamos a leer ese libro? Necesitamos la llave –Dice la unicornio lavanda algo molesta con Spike

-Twilight, Twilight, Twilight… para que necesitamos una llave cuando podemos usar la fuerza –

Spike sale corriendo hacia el cofre, mientras que Raizer Y Midna se le quedaban observando desde atrás

– ¿¡Spike que vas a hacer!? –Le reclamaron Raizer y Midna al unisonó

-Spike, ¡Espera! ¡No creo que sea buena idea! – Dijo Twilight tratando de advertírselo, pero eso no detuvo al dragón

Rápidamente Spike agarra el cofre y lo tira al suelo con todas sus fuerzas con la idea de romper el cofre, pero para sorpresa del pequeño dragón, el cofre no se rompe, da un rebote contra el suelo, haciendo que el cofre se devuelva a toda velocidad, dándole un fuerte golpe en la cabeza a Spike, el pequeño dragón cae desparramado al suelo debido al gran golpe que recibió, y el cofre cae justo en los cascos de Raizer

-¡Oh santa Princesa Celestia! –Dijo Midna con asombro después de ver todo lo ocurrido

-Que cofre tan resistente, parece que este cristal no se rompe con nada, y no solo eso, sino que reboto contra el suelo… ¿Cómo es eso posible? –Dijo Raizer intrigado y con los ojos bien abiertos de la impresión observando el cofre

Twilight recoge al pequeño dragón con su magia y lo pone en su lomo quien aún estaba mareado por el golpe

-¡Ay trate de advertírtelo Spike pero eres un dragón muy necio! –Le decía Twilight al pequeño dragón muy enojada

Midna estaba buscando por los alrededores de la habitación a ver si encontraba la llave que abría el candado del cofre. Mientras que Raizer se le acerca a la unicornio lavanda y la toca en su hombro

-Tranquilízate Twilight, Spike estará mejor dentro de poco, solo fue un golpe-

-¿¡Solo fue un golpe!? ¡Fue un gran golpe! ¡Solo mira a Spike! –

Spike tenía un gran moretón en la cara, principalmente en la frente

-Todo fue mi culpa… debí detenerlo cuando tuve la oportunidad- decía Twilight lamentándose

-No te lamentes Twilight, no fue tu culpa, Spike se lo busco por no escucharte, la próxima vez si te escuchara, además no hay nada que unas vendas y unos anti inflamatorios no puedan arreglar –Asegura el unicornio blanco guiñándole el ojo a la poni del elemento de la magia

-Eso espero –Responde Twilight algo preocupada

En ese momento Midna se regresa hacia Raizer y Twilight

-Busque por toda la habitación, y no encontré ni una sola llave-

-Agh que mal –Raizer baja la mirada

-Bueno supongo que ahora lo que más importa es subir hacia la biblioteca y tratar de abrir este cofre para leer el libro –Finaliza Raizer

Entonces los tres ponis suben nuevamente a la biblioteca, Twilight sube al piso superior para atender a Spike, mientras que en el piso de abajo, Raizer trataba de hallar la forma de abrir el cofre usando su magia para mover el cerrojo o romper el candado Midna le daba ánimos, pero no funcionaba, el candado estaba extremadamente duro

-Agh… uff… rayos, ni siquiera con… magia… se puede abrir esta cosa –Decía Raizer con dificultad y agotado de usar su magia

-Vamos Raizer tu puedes, puede que tu magia sea débil, pero sabes usarla bien, vamos Raizer sé que puedes lograrlo, te he visto abrir varios cerrojos y candados –Le decía Midna a Raizer tratando de animarlo

-Pero esos son cerrojos y candados normales Midna… estos son completamente diferente… pareciera como si estos tuvieran alguna energía más que lo protege de los hechizos – Dijo débilmente Raizer

El unicornio hiso el último intento, y finalmente se dio por vencido, era evidente que ese candado y cerrojo no podía abrirse con la fuerza

No… no puedo Midna… es muy… difícil… lo intente con todas mis fuerzas –

Raizer cae al suelo exhausto, Midna se encoje de hombros

-Aaagh que mal, y yo que estaba emocionada por leer ese libro –Decía la poni roja frustrada y molesta

Raizer nota la frustración de su amiga, por lo que decide levantarse un poco para cuestionarla

-Midna… Cuando llegue, vi que estabas desesperada por encontrar ese libro, y aquí está, ahí lo tienes justo ante ti, pero… ¿Porque tienes tantas ganas de leer ese libro? ¿Cuál es la razón? ¿Ese empeño que te impulsa al querer leerlo?, Y cuando estabas discutiendo con Twilight, mencionaste algo sobre un sueño que tuviste… ¿de qué se trata todo eso? –

El unicornio esperaba que su amiga le diera todas las respuestas que lo sacarían de la dudas

Midna lo mira a los ojos algo apenada, pero luego se prepara para darle todas las respuestas

-Bueno veras Raizer, yo…-

Midna ya estaba a punto de soltar los frijoles, pero luego es interrumpida por Twilight

-Oigan chicos tengo una idea- Dijo Twilight con los ojos iluminados y mostrando una mueca de felicidad

-Opino que deberíamos ir a Canterlot y llevarle este cofre a la Princesa Celestia, quizás ella halle la forma de abrirlo y podría explicarnos todo, después de todo hablamos de la mayor gobernante de toda Equestria –

-¡YAY!, ¡Si es una gran idea Twilight! ¡Eres una genio! –Decía Midna chocando sus cascos felizmente

Raizer puso una cara molesta por un segundo pero luego la cambio por una risa forzada, en el fondo, se había quedado con las ganas, estaba a punto de saber todo lo que Midna le iba a decir

-De acuerdo, mañana por la mañana nos dirigiremos a Canterlot. Así que Raizer, Midna los quiero a ustedes bien temprano en el puerto ¿De acuerdo? – Avisa Twilight con entusiasmo

-¡De acuerdo! –Dijo Midna emocionada

-De acuerdo… -Respondio Raizer algo molesto por la ocasion

Ya estaba anocheciendo y ya era hora de que Raizer y Midna se marcharan a sus casas, Twilight conserva el cofre y lo guarda en un lugar seguro, ambos se despiden de Twilight y se marchan de la biblioteca.

* * *

Cuando ya Midna estaba a punto de tomar su camino de vuelta a casa, Raizer aún tenía las dudas rondando en su cabeza sobre su amiga, era ahora o nunca, por lo tanto el unicornio blanco toma a su amiga desprevenida de su casco

-Midna ¿puedes responder ahora a las preguntas que te hice en la biblioteca? Es que no pudiste respondérmelas porque Twilight nos interrumpió –Le decía Raizer a su amiga aun sosteniéndola de su casco.

Midna arqueo una ceja, por un momento se le había olvida lo ocurrido, pero luego se acordó rápidamente y echo unas risitas torpes

-Ah eso, cierto… ehm… creo que ya es demasiado tarde para eso Raizer… Puedo decírtelo mañana cuando estemos en Canterlot –Le respondía Midna a su amigo mirando como aun lo sostenía de su casco sin soltarlo.

-Por favor Midna tengo que saberlo ahora, dímelo… no te dejare ir hasta que lo hagas –Le replica Raizer a su amiga con un tono de seriedad.

-Pero de todas formas hablare de eso mañana -Dijo Midna seria, pero Raizer seguia insistiendo en no dejarla ir

Midna solo quería soltarse e irse a casa

-Pero Raizer –Dijo Midna con ojos tiernos

Raizer por otro lado sabía que era un truco de su amiga y en respuesta a ella uso la misma estrategia

-¿Por favor? –Dijo Raizer poniendo también unos ojitos que causaban algo de risa

Midna solo pudo reír un poco con esa mirada

-Ay niño ¿De verdad eres tan impaciente? – Dijo Midna graciosa

Pero luego ella da un suspiro

–Esta bien te lo diré-

Raizer suelta a Midna y ambos se sientan en una banca, ahí Midna comienza a dar los detalles.

-Bueno Raizer veras, yo… quiero leer ese libro, porque… porque siento que fui elegida para esto. Siento… Que estoy destinada para esta aventura que se aproxima-.

Raizer seguía sin entender

-¿A qué te refieres con… la aventura que se aproxima? –Preguntaba Raizer interesado en el tema.

-Aquel sueño que tuve… No fue un sueño, más bien fue como una premonición o al menos eso es lo que creo ahora, antes no lo creía pero ahora sí, siento que los acontecimientos de mi sueño pasaran muy pronto en el futuro, y no dejo de pensar que todos los acontecimientos de ese sueño están conectados o relacionados de alguna forma con el bosque Everfree y la leyenda de Knight Everfree, y el libro debe de tener todas las señales que debo tener en cuenta a la hora de que se cumpla la premonición, o pueden que sean señales del mismísimo Knight Everfree tratando de advertirnos algo… pero eso es lo que quiero averiguar y sé que encontrare todas las respuestas en ese libro, ¿ya entendiste porque hago todo esto Raizer? –Termina de explicar Midna.

Raizer se toca el mentón seriamente tratando de analizar lo que le dijo su amiga, pero luego mira a su amiga y le da una gran sonrisa

- Hmmm te entiendo amiga –Dice el unicornio mientras le tocaba sus casco.

Esto causo que la poni terrestre se sonrojara un poco.

- ¿Oye pero sabes quienes fueron los que aparecieron en tu sueño? ¿Qué fue lo que viste? –Pregunta nuevamente Raizer.

-No lo recuerdo muy bien… pero sé que tú y Twilight aparecían en él, logre reconocer sus siluetas en el sueño, también aparecía otro poni, pero a este no le logre ver bien, ya que su silueta me parecía extraña, también recuerdo… haber visto… una batalla… entre dos ponis –Decía Midna algo asustada, con la cabeza gacha y terminando ahí sin dar más detalles.

Raizer observa a su amiga y nota el miedo en su interior, pensó la forma de poder animarla, para que no se preocupara más, entonces en eso el unicornio blanco levanta la mirada de Midna hacia el

-Midna…. ya lo decidí, te ayudare con todo este asunto, y no te preocupes, si algo malo nos depara el futuro, no dejare que te hagan daño –Aseguro el unicornio decidido y con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Enserio? –Dijo Midna recuperando la compostura nuevamente

-Por supuesto –Dijo Raizer generando espíritu de confianza y dándole un guiño a su amiga

-Oh Raizer muchas gracias –

Midna se acerca y le da un abrazo a Raizer, el cual el de inmediato le devuelve el gesto

Después de terminar el abrazo, ambos se miran fijamente

-Muy bien creo que ya es hora de irnos a casa, ya es demasiado tarde –Dijo el joven unicornio dando un enorme bostezo.

-Sí, tienes razón –Dijo la poni de tierra que también la acompaño en el bostezo.

-Bueno Midna nos vemos mañana en el puerto, Hasta luego-

-Hasta luego Raizer-

Ambos ponis tomaron distintos caminos y regresaron a sus casas sanos y salvos

* * *

Ya en la mañana, Raizer, Midna y Twilight Sparkle se preparaban para partir.

La primera en salir hacia el puerto fue Twilight quien agarro el cofre, lo metió en su alforja y se despidió de Spike que le pidió que se cuidara y descansara de su herida en la cabeza, el pequeño dragón tenía una venda en la frente y no se sentía muy bien, debía permanecer en cama el resto del día

Midna desayuno rápido, se despidió de sus padres y hermanos y fue la segunda en salir hacia el puerto

Mientras que el último en salir hacia el puerto fue Raizer quien para su mala suerte tuvo problemas al quedarse encerrado en el baño de su casa, ya que el picaporte estaba algo roto y aún no había practicado el hechizo de teletransportación, logro salir dándole una fuerte patada a la puerta pero rompiendo la puerta en pedazos, no le dio tiempo para explicaciones de por qué rompió la puerta y se fue apresurado hacia el puerto

Ya en el puerto Twilight y Midna esperaban a Raizer, en ese momento el unicornio blanco llega al puerto todo sudado y cansado, lo cual causo el disgusto de la unicornio lavanda

-¡Aaaaah Raizer! ¿¡Porque siempre eres el último en llegar!? –Le reclamaba la unicornio molesta

-Acostúmbrate, Raizer es el rey de los atrasados –Decía Midna en un tono burlón

-Tuve un… pequeño problema… que… no quiero hablar de eso… -Decía Raizer indignado

-De acuerdo ¿ya estamos preparados para partir a Canterlot? –Preguntaba Midna ansiosa

-No sin mi señorita –Se escuchó cerca una voz de vaquera que ya era muy conocida, especialmente por Twilight

-¡Yeeehaa! ¡Este rodeo no puede empezar sin mí! –Se presenta Applejack en el puerto tomando por sorpresa a Midna y a Twilight

-¡Applejack! Viniste –Saluda Twilight a la poni de tierra anaranjada

-¡Por supuesto que si vendría amiga! ¿Qué esperabas? –Le responde Applejack divertida

- Aguarda Twilight… ¿Ella vendrá con nosotros? –Preguntaba Raizer confundido y arqueando una ceja

-Por supuesto que si dulzura, yo me ofrecí en la noche a acompañar a Twilight y a ustedes a Canterlot, para ayudarlos en su aventura será tan divertido como arrear ovejas –Decía y le respondía la poni obrera animada

-Ya veo… pues entonces, ¡ES HORA DE IR A CANTERLOT! –Grita Raizer.

-¡Siiii! –Gritaron las otras 3 ponis al unisonó.

Y así, Raizer, Midna y Twilight junto a su nueva acompañante, Applejack, se montaron en los vagones del ferrocarril y se dirigieron a Canterlot.

* * *

**Segundo capitulo terminado, vaya... 2 capitulos en un dia, me soprende lo mucho que me movi para hacer esto posible. Bueno, dejare todo por hoy, ya la proxima vez subire el siguiente capitulo, la verdad pense que subir 2 capitulos seguidos es una buena forma de llegar a este mundo de fanfictions, y simplemente me encanto. En fin, pueden dejar reviews con comentarios, criticas y/o sugerencias, las aceptos todas, pero con la condicion de que sea con amabilidad y respeto, asi pondre mantener las cosas en orden, Saludos Lectores**


	3. Una Criatura Extraña

**De vuelta nuevamente, y les traigo el tercer capitulo de mi fic, disfruntelo chicos**

**Certifico que My Little Pony Friendship is Magic al igual que sus personajes es propiedad absoluta de hasbro y de su creadora Lauren Faust, mientras que los OCs le pertenecen al autor de este fic, esto lo hago con la ****intención de divertir y entretener a los lectores. Atte: RaizerMLP**

**(): Pensamientos**

***: Algunas Acciones**

**-: Dialogos**

* * *

**Capitulo #3: Una Criatura Extraña**

El tren avanzaba hacia Canterlot con completa tranquilidad, todos los vagones estaban casi llenos de pasajeros, pero no fue problema para Raizer, Twilight, Midna y Applejack encontrar asientos libres para su comodidad

Twilight y Applejack se sentaron juntas, y esta última charlaba con Twilight sobre todo lo que hiso ayer en la granja, que según ella fue uno de los días más largos y agotadores para la poni de tierra

Mientras que Midna estaba sentada al fondo del vagón apartada de todos los pasajeros y viendo perdidamente por la ventana del vagón, esto le extraño al joven unicornio blanco que lo veía de lejos sentado en un asiento apartado

-¿Por qué Midna estará allá sola? –Preguntaba Raizer dudoso sabiendo que en su lado había un asiento libre para que ella se pudiera sentar y hacerle compañía

Así que Raizer decidió ir hacia ella para ver qué era lo que le ocurría

-Midna ¿porque estás aquí sola? Ven y siéntate conmigo en aquel asiento de allá, así podemos charlar y matar el rato hasta llegar a Canterlot –Dijo Raizer acercándose a Midna con una sonrisa

-Aquí estoy bien Raizer… no te preocupes –Musita Midna con timidez

Raizer lo observa y arquea una ceja

-Te sucede algo… lo sé, ya te conozco muy bien Midna ¿sucede algo? –Le preguntaba Raizer a su amiga mientras lo observa más de cerca

-No pasa nada… -seguía musitando Midna con más timidez

Raizer se sienta al lado de ella y la abraza con su casco

-Haber… cuéntaselo todo a tu amigo Raizito, confía en mi amiga –Le dijo Raizer a Midna mirándola con cariño

La poni terrestre roja lo mira y da un suspiro

-Está bien… me descubriste Raizer… si me pasa algo –Decía Midna preocupada

-¿Y qué es? ¿Te duele algo? ¿Olvidamos algo importante? ¿Te duele algo? Espera… eso la yo le dije, pero ¿qué es lo que te sucede? –Decía Raizer angustiado

-No es nada de eso… -Le responde Midna con seriedad

-¿Entonces? –Recalcaba Raizer confundido esperando una respuesta por parte de su amiga

Midna se queda en silencio por unos segundos y nuevamente da un suspiro

-Es que volví a tener otro sueño en la noche anterior… antes de llegar al puerto –Le respondió Midna al unicornio blanco dejándolo sorprendido

- ¿Qué?.. ¿Otro sueño? –Decía sorprendido Raizer con mucha curiosidad

-Sí, era parecido al mismo sueño que tuve la primera vez, pero esta vez… habían 2 siluetas más, y esas dos siluetas, estaban en el bosque Everfree –Explicaba Midna mientras miraba por la ventana del vagón

-¿Sera… otra premonición? –Se preguntaba Raizer pensativo rascándose la cabeza con su casco

-Seguro que si –Afirmaba Midna

-¿Y que viste en ese sueño? ¿Cómo eran esas siluetas que viste?–Preguntaba Raizer interesado

-Vi a dos ponis… una era una pegaso y la otra era una potranca, la pegaso buscaba incansablemente a la potranca, y la potranca se veía en grave peligro, en frente de esa potranca había una silueta gigante que no logre reconocer bien, era como una especie de monstruo, un monstruo que creo no haber visto nunca –Finaliza Midna la explicación

-¿Quienes serán esas tres siluetas? Esa pegaso… no logre reconocerla… ese monstruo gigante… y me preocupa más que todo la potranca, se veía en peligro –Decía Midna preocupada

-Pronto lo descubriremos –Dijo Raizer con un tono serio

Y finalmente ambos se quedaron en silencio en el resto del viaje, mientras que el tren proseguía camino a Canterlot

* * *

Mientras tanto en Ponyville Rose, la pequeña unicornio hermana de Raizer continuaba en la búsqueda de su cutie mark, pero sin obtener ningún resultado, ya estaba cansada de ir para arriba y para abajo tratando de encontrar su talento, la pequeña poni marrón estaba triste

-Oh rayos… ¡HE INTENTADO DE TODO PARA OBTENER ESA CUTIE MARK! ¡Damas chinas, Atletismo, Buceo, Ventriloquia e incluso entrenadora de animales con Fluttershy! Y nada funciono… ¡NADA! –Gritaba la unicornio furiosa

De repente se oye una voz en el cielo que le habla a la potranca

-¡Agh! Oye niña… ¿podrías dejar de hacer tanto alboroto? trato de tomar mis siesta de las tardes –Se quejaba Rainbow Dash acostada en una nube

-Oh hehe… lamento haberte despertado de tu siesta Rainbow, pero es que… ¡Aaagh! ¿Por qué es tan difícil obtener una cutie mark? –Decia Rose frustrada

Rainbow Dash suelta unas risillas al oír a la pequeña potranca

-Nena, tranquila ¿sí?, dale tiempo a eso, el talento siempre se viene descubriendo tarde o temprano, tu podrías obtener tu cutie mark si ni siquiera darte cuenta, yo por ejemplo obtuve mi espectacular cutie mark cuando tenía tu edad –Le alardeaba Rainbow a Rose mientras mostraba su cutie mark

-¿Pero qué pasa si no obtengo mi cutie mark? ¿Qué tal si te equivocas Rainbow? ¡Podría ser una costado en blanco por el resto de mi vida! –Le decía Rose a la pegaso celeste, alterada

-Buack, claro que no, solamente ten paciencia y ya –Decía Rainbow Dash relajada

De repente a Rose se le pasa algo por la mente y da un salto emocionada

-¡Eso es! Rainbow ¡tú podrías ayudarme a obtener mi cutie mark! –Reclamo Rose con una gran sonrisa de emoción en su rostro

-Ah no, olvídalo niña, cada quien obtiene su cutie mark por su cuenta –Dijo Rainbow volteando la mirada y recostándose en la nube nuevamente

En ese instante, la emocionada sonrisa de Rose pasa a ser una tristeza decepcionante, la unicornio da un suspiro de desconsuelo

-Está bien, como quieras Rainbow… lamento haberte molestado

Rose triste baja la mirada y da media vuelta para devolverse por donde venía, pero luego Rainbow voltea nuevamente a ver a la unicornio triste, sintiendo algo de culpa, y antes de que Rose se marchara, la pegaso reacciona rápidamente retractada

-¡Espera! –Grita Rainbow Dash llamando rápidamente la atención de la pequeña unicornio

La pegaso celeste de melena y cola multicolor, baja de su nube y se acerca a Rose y luego da un suspiro

-Está bien Rose… voy a ayudarte a que obtengas tu cutie mark –Le dice Rainbow a potranca sonriendo

-¿¡Enserio!? –Rose volvió a poner una gran sonrisa y a levantar la mirada

-¡Claro que sí! además prometí que jamás defraudaría a mis amigos y a Ponyville, y Rainbow Dash jamás rompe una promesa- Decía haciendo el saludo de soldado con su casco

-Eso significa que… ¿¡yo soy tu amiga!? –Decía Rose aun emocionada

-Bueno… Ehmmm-

Rainbow Dash no sabía que decir

Rose se abalanza sobre Rainbow y le da un abrazo

-¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias Rainbow Dash! En ese caso me alegra ser tu amiga también-

-Hehe… está bien niña… pero… ¿podemos evitar los abrazos? –Decía la pegaso mientras alejaba a Rose con su casco

-¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no te gustan los abrazos? –Decía la unicornio arqueando una ceja

- No es que no me gusten los abrazos… es... porque… pues…. bueno…. eh mmm…. ¡Ya sabes! –Decía Rainbow apenada

- Ehhh en realidad nose nada… –Le contradice Rose

-Oye no quiero hablar sobre eso ¿¡Esta bien!? –Le interrumpe la pegaso frunciendo el ceño

-Ahmmm… de acuerdo –Dice la unicornio apenada, frotando el piso circularmente con sus cascos

-Pero en fin… ¡Vayamos por la búsqueda que mi cutie mark! –Finaliza Rose alegre y se va corriendo con la pegaso detrás de ella

Durante ese periodo, la pegaso intento de todo para lograr descubrir el talento de la pequeña unicornio, hicieron cosas que ni Rose habia pensado hacer, la gran mayoría de esas cosas no le gustaba, pero tenia que hacerlo si quería obtener su cutie mark, tal vez en algún momento llegaba a hacer algo que le gustara, pero después de varios intentos en vano, la pegaso cían tomo la decisión de descansar un rato y luego intentar mas tarde

Pasado un rato después del descanso, y ya las a afueras de Ponyville, cerca del Bosque Everfree, Rainbow Dash estaba pensando por donde mas podía empezar para ayudar a la pequeña potranca a encontrar su talento yendo y viniendo de un lado para otro pensativa. Mientras que Rose, la observaba a ella, acostada en el césped aburrida

-¿Ya tienes una idea? –Le preguntaba Rose o Rainbow con cara desanimada

-No, aún estoy pensando… –Le responde Rainbow mientras iba de un lado para otro

-Ah no puede ser-

Rose tumba su cara contra el césped muerta de aburrimiento y cansada de esperar a la pegaso

De repente, Rose escucha un gemido extraño y el sonido de un arbusto, al voltear la mirada, observa el arbusto cerca del Bosque Everfree, se le queda viendo un rato. En ese momento y preciso instante el arbusto comienza a moverse y sale una criatura extraña, una especie de humo oscuro en forma de círculo, con ojos diabólicos de color rojo que observaban desde lejos a la pequeña unicornio que estaba sorprendida. Rose voltea a mirar a Rainbow aun si creer lo que vio

-¡Rainbow Dash! Rainbow Dash! –Rose llamaba con fuerza a la pegaso celeste

El humo oscuro aprovecho que la potranca estaba distraída y retrocedió desapareciendo entre los arboles del Bosque Everfree

-¡Rainbow Dash! –Seguía llamando la unicornio a la pegaso

- ¡Aaaaah! ¿¡Que pasa Rose!? ¿¡Que no ves que estoy tratando de pensar!? –Decía la pegaso irritada

-¡Rainbow Dash! ¡Rainbow Dash! tienes que ver… ¿eso?-

La unicornio voltea a mirar nuevamente hacia el arbusto y para su sorpresa, el humo oscuro que había visto, ya no estaba

-Ehmm… ¿qué quieres que vea? –Preguntaba Rainbow arqueando una ceja

Rose estaba confundida

-¿Pero dónde está? ¿Adónde se fue? –Se preguntaba Rose anonadada

Rainbow Dash aún no entendía lo que le pasaba a la unicornio

-Rainbow debiste ver a esa cosa, era un bicho raro oscuro… tenia ojos asesinos y me observaba, estaba en aquel arbusto del frente –Decía Rose mientras señalaba dicho arbusto

En eso Rainbow Dash observa hacia al arbusto nuevamente pero no vio nada, eso provoco que comenzara a reírse histérica, la pegaso cae al césped muerta de la risa

-¡Enserio, creo que no tener tu cutie mark te está afectando pequeña! –Decía Rainbow Dash tirada en el suelo burlándose de la potranca y siguiendo con la risa

-¡Oye basta! ¡deja de reírte de mí, estoy hablando enserio, si había una criatura rara ahí y yo la vi! –Reclamaba Rose molesta

-Si claro como tú digas niña –

Rainbow seguía riendo

Rose aun molesta voltea a mirar nuevamente en dirección hacia el arbusto, y luego la pequeña unicornio cambia a una actitud decida y se le pasa algo por la mente

-(Muy bien Rainbow Dash, si no quieres creer de que había una criatura ahí, entonces yo misma iré por esa criatura y te la traeré)-

La potranca comienza a correr dirigiéndose hacia el Bosque Everfree, Rainbow Dash para de reír cuando se entera de lo que iba a hacer Rose y rápidamente antes de que la unicornio se introdujera al bosque, la pegaso se pone de pie y vuela a toda velocidad, poniéndose en frente de la unicornio para taparle el paso

-¡WOW! ¡WOW! ¡WOW! ¡WOW! ¿¡Adonde crees que vas jovencita!? –Se imponía la pegaso en frente de la potranca

-Voy al Bosque Everfree, a traer a esa criatura yo misma, así que apártate de mi camino –Decía la unicornio tratando de pasar

-¡HEHEHEY! ¡Tú no iras a ninguna parte! –Le dejaba en claro la pegaso a la unicornio poniendo su ala en frente de ella

-¡¿A sí!? ¿¡Quién va a impedírmelo!? –Desafiaba la unicornio a la pegaso

-Wow niña, eres dura… pero no voy a permitir que cometas una locura, el Bosque Everfree es un lugar muy peligroso, podrías salir de ahí lastimada o quizás algo peor, no voy a permitir que vayas allá… así que ven conmigo y regresemos a Ponyville –Le decía Rainbow en señal de advertencia mientras se acercaba a la Rose para tomarla y alejarla del Bosque Everfree

Pero la pequeña unicornio rodea a la pegaso con mucha agilidad

-Lo siento Rainbow Dash… pero si quieres que vaya contigo… ¡tendrás que atraparme primero!-

Rose corre y se introduce al Bosque Everfree despareciendo entre los arbustos

-Oye ¡ROSE!… ¡ESPERA! –Grito Rainbow Dash pero eso no detuvo a la pequeña potranca

-*Gruñido de Rainbow* ¡AAAAAGH! –

Rainbow comienza a perseguirla haciendo que ella también se introdujera en el Bosque Everfree.

* * *

Mientras tanto, el tren ya iba llegando a Canterlot y los cuatro ponis pasajeros Twilight, Applejack, Midna y Raizer se bajaron del vagón

-Muy bien hemos llegado –Decía Twilight aliviada

-Cieeelos fue un viaje muy laaargo –Le seguía Applejack mientras estiraba las patas tanto delanteras, como traseras

¿Y ahora que nos falta? –Preguntaba Midna

-Muy bien es hora de llegar al fondo de esto, es hora de ir a encontrarnos con la Princesa Celestia, ¡andando! –Finaliza Raizer apuntando su casco al frente

-¡Sí! –Dijeron Twilight Midna y Applejack al unisonó

Y así los cuatro ponis tomaron camino hacia la sala del trono para encontrarse con la mayor gobernante de toda Equestria

* * *

**Tercer capitulo terminado, bueno siento que este capitulo fue un poquitin mas corto que el anterior capitulo, pero bueno, la historia ya esta escrita y se que para la proxima puedo esforzarme a hacer los capítulos mas largos (Quizás editandolo y poniendole mas detalles), Esto incluye también en los futuros fics que planeo hacer. En este capitulo Midna y Raizer no tuvieron mucha participación como podrán notar, decidí dedicarle este capitulo a Rose para que tuviera algo de protagonismo y poder meterla mas en la historia, y bueno, hay mas por delante se los puedo garantizar. Pueden dejar reviews con comentarios criticas y/o sugerencias, las acepto todas, pero con la condición de que sea con amabilidad y respeto asi podre mantener las cosas en orden. Saludos lectores **


	4. Conociendo una Leyenda

**Aquí**** les dejo el cuarto capitulo bien preparado para ustedes, disfrútenlo**

**Certifico que My Little Pony Friendship is Magic al igual que sus personajes, es propiedad absoluta de hasbro y de su creadora Lauren Faust, mientras que los OCs les pertenece al autor de este fic, esto lo hago con la intención de divertir y entretener a los lectores. Atte: RaizerMLP**

**(): Pensamientos**

***: Algunas Acciones**

**-: Dialogos**

* * *

**Capitulo #4: Conociendo una Leyenda**

Raizer, Midna, Twilight y Applejack, ya estaban dentro del castillo de Canterlot, y estaban recién llegando al salón del trono que estaba custodiado por dos guardias de la realeza

-Señores… venimos a ver a la Princesa Celestia, Estos ponis vienen conmigo –Le decía Twilight a los guardias reales quienes bloqueaban el paso al salón del trono con sus alas

-Pasen adelante –Decían los dos guardias al unisonó apartando sus salas del camino

-Muchas Gracias- Le respondieron todos los ponis al unisonó a los guardias

Los 4 ponis entran al salón del trono. Ahí se encontraba la Princesa Celestia quien los observa a todos fijamente

-¡Princesa Celestia! –Saluda Twilight a su mentora

-Oh… Twilight Sparkle, mi fiel alumna- Le devuelve el gesto la Princesa Celestia

Twilight va trotando hacia la princesa y le da un abrazo

Applejack también acerca a la Princesa

-Buenos días su majestad –Hace un saludo de vaquero Applejack quitándose el sombrero

-Buenos días Applejack –Saluda la Princesa a la poni obrera

Twilight se aleja de la princesa y se pone justo en frente de ella

-Princesa como le dije en la carta que le envié, te traería a estos dos ponis –Le dice Twilight a la Princesa Celestia señalando a Raizer y a Midna

Raizer y Midna dan un paso al frente

-Su majestad –Decían Raizer y Midna al unisonó arrodillándose ante la gobernante

-¿Y quiénes son ustedes mis subditos? ¿Podrían concederme el honor de presentarse? –Le decía la princesa en su tono calmado a los 2 ponis

-Mi nombre es Raizer Bros, pero todos me llaman simplemente Raizer –Se presentaba el unicornio blanco ante la princesa

-Y mi nombre es Midna Topknot, pero todos me llaman Midna –Se presentaba de la misma forma la poni terrestre

-Y bien ponis. ¿Podrían explicarme que es lo que sucede? ¿La razón de por qué están aquí? –Le preguntaba la Princesa Celestia a los presentes

-Bueno Princesa vera –

Twilight y los demás le explican todo lo sucedido a la Princesa alicornio

-Hmmm entiendo –Finaliza la Princesa ya entendida con un tono serio

-Y por eso es que trajimos esto -

Twilight saca de su alforja el cofre de cristal con el libro aun adentro

-Queríamos saber si usted tiene la forma de abrir este cofre, quizás usando su espectacular magia, podría… bueno… abrir este cofre, y así leer el contenido de ese libro que está adentro –Le terminaba de explicar Twilight a la princesa

-También podríamos abrir el candado con la llave correspondiente, pero no sabemos dónde se encuentra esa llave –Dijo Raizer Cabizbajo

En eso Celestia cierra los ojos y da un suspiro como si estuviera ocultando algo

-Vaya… no sé cómo ustedes lograron conseguir el paradero de ese libro estando bien oculto… –Celestia aun seria se da la vuelta y se pone atrás del trono

Los 4 ponis presentes observaban confundidos porque no sabían lo que le sucedía a la Princesa

-¿Princesa de que está hablando? –Le preguntaba la unicornio lavanda sin comprender aun lo que pasaba

La princesa Celestia vuelve a mirar a los ponis

-No será necesario abrir ese cofre con magia –Decía Celestia atrás del trono

-¿Qué? –Dijeron los 4 ponis al unisonó aun mas confundidos, sin imaginarse lo que la Princesa Celestia ocultaba

La Princesa con su magia, abre uno de los bloques que estaban en la pared atrás del trono, que en realidad era un panel, dentro del panel había una caja que curiosamente estaba hecho del mismo material del cofre, y dentro de esa caja, se encontraba la llave del cofre hecha del mismo material de la caja y el cofre. La Princesa Celestia saca la llave de la caja.

-No será necesario abrir ese cofre con magia, porque esta es la llave del cofre –Decía la Princesa Celestia mostrando la llave con su magia para sorpresa de los 4 ponis que observaban con asombro

Las dudas reinaron en el salón

-¡Espere un momento princesa! ¿¡Quiere decir que usted todo este tiempo tenía la llave!? –Decía Applejack impactada con su típico asentó de vaquero

-Así es… y creo que también fue mala idea esconder ese cofre en la biblioteca de Ponyville –Decía Celestia en respuesta a la poni obrera y para el asombro de Twilight

-¿¡Princesa usted escondió ese cofre en mi casa!? –Twilight no podía creerse nada del asombro

-Efectivamente mi fiel alumna, yo escondí ese libro en la biblioteca hace muchos años, mucho antes de que te mudaras a Ponyville –Le responde Celestia a su alumna en un tono serio

-Pero… ¿Porque lo hiso Princesa? ¿Por qué escondió ese libro? –Le preguntaba Raizer a la Princesa interesado en saber la respuesta

-¿Princesa? ¿Acaso usted quería que… nadie supiera sobre la leyenda? –Suponía Midna

En eso Celestia observa a la poni roja y le responde -Está en lo correcto señorita Midna… verán, les contare-

La Princesa se sienta en el trono nuevamente y comienza a contarlo todo y los 4 ponis toman asiento igualmente para escucharla

-Ese libro cuenta sobre la historia de Knight Everfree, tiene miles de años de antigüedad y es completamente sagrado. Tiene secretos que hubieran puesto en riesgo la vida de cualquiera -*Comienza un Flashback* -Así que… por el bien de mis ponis, decidí esconderlo en un lugar en donde nadie pudiera encontrarlo, en la biblioteca de Ponyville… que para ese tiempo… estaba abandonada, debía asegurarme de que nadie lo encontrara… así que me introduje en aquella habitación llena de antorchas donde ustedes encontraron ese libro, ejecute un gran hechizo para crear el cofre de cristal junto con el candado y la llave, guarde ese libro en el cofre, le puse el cerrojo y el candado para cerrar el cofre y ponerlo en la mesa, yo me quede con la llave… al salir de la habitación use otro hechizo para cerrar el lugar poniendo una pared de madera para asegurarme al 100 de que nadie encontrara la habitación, salí de la biblioteca y me marche a Canterlot nuevamente, ya en Canterlot ejecute otro hechizo más para crear la caja y guardar la llave en un lugar seguro…- *Finaliza el Flashback* -Creo que me equivoque al guardar ese cofre en ese sitio, de seguro la pared de madera que hice se estuvo pudriendo con el tiempo, y por eso se habrá agrietado… -

Los 4 ponis escucharon maravillados la historia por lo que tuvo que pasar la Princesa del día

-Es por eso que Spike logro encontrar fácilmente esa habitación… se habrá recostado en esa pared y se habrá abierto esa grieta –Suponía Twilight ya entendida

-Vaya pero quién lo diría –Le seguía Applejack también entendida

-Entonces no fue tan mala la idea de venir aquí –Penso en voz alta Raizer soltando unas risillas

En eso Midna se pone de pie y se acerca a la princesa

-Entiendo su preocupación por su gente Princesa… y entiendo todo por lo que tuvo que pasar para que nadie se enterase de la leyenda y así mantener a todos a salvos… Pero yo ya sabía de qué esa leyenda existía –Explico Midna

-¿Y cómo es que lo supiste Midna? –Pregunto la Princesa

-Todo fue gracias a unos sueños que tuve… Pero la verdad, pienso que no fueron sueños, sino premoniciones… visiones del futuro que pienso que tienen algo que ver con Knight Everfree y su leyenda, y estoy segura de que todo lo que necesito está en ese libro, y por eso quiero leerlo –Le explicaba Midna a la Princesa Celestia

La Princesa ríe un poco, causando que la aludida poni de tierra estuviera confundida. La princesa se pone de pie y se acerca a Midna alejándose del trono

-Oh… es cierto, pues olvide mencionar que eso ya lo sabía mi pequeña poni, je… pero que cabeza la mia –Dijo la princesa riendo

Midna la miraba aun confundida

-Resulta que mi hermana me había mencionado sobre esos sueños tuyos ¿Verdad hermana? –Dice la Princesa Celestia con una sonrisa mirando hacia la entrada

-Efectivamente hermana –Se escucha una voz por detrás

Los 4 ponis aludidos voltean a ver hacia la entrada y para su asombro ven a la Princesa Luna quien iba entrando al salón

-¡Princesa Luna! –Exclamaron Raizer, Twilight y Applejack al unisonó

Midna por otro lado arquea una ceja

-No lo… entiendo Princesa –Decía la poni roja confundía

La Princesa del día ríe por el comentario de Midna, vuela y se pone al lado de la Princesa de la noche

-Hermana, creo que será mejor que le expliques a la señorita Midna lo que puedes hacer –Le aclaraba Celestia a su hermana

-Con gusto hermana –Le responde Luna y a su hermana y comienza a caminar hacia la poni roja

-Como princesa de la noche yo tengo la habilidad y la responsabilidad de vigilar los sueños de todos los habitantes de Equestria –Le decía Luna a Midna dejando a esta última sorprendida

-¿Enserio? eso no lo sabía –Reacciona la poni de tierra roja

-Enserio deberías salir más a menudo y leer más libros amiga –Le responde Raizer en un tono burlón

-Ay si, cierra la boca graciosito –Le responde Midna observando seria al unicornio blanco

-Y también puedo asegurarte de que tus sueños si fueron premoniciones, todos y cada uno de ellos –Le afirmaba Luna a la poni roja dejándola aún más sorprendida

-¿¡Que!? ¿¡Enserio!? –Decia Midna asombrada

-Lo dice en libro –Le aclara Luna

Y en ese momento… la Princesa Celestia coge el cofre de cristal y la llave con su magia, abre el candado, quita el cerrojo y el cofre se abre, lanzando un gran destello de luz dorado que ilumino todo el salón, Raizer, Midna, Twilight y Applejack veían con gran asombro la inmensa luz que los había dejado segados por un momento y haciendo que retrocedieran unos pasos, el destello desaparece y el libro sale del cofre levitando por su propia cuenta dirigiéndose lentamente hacia Midna

Midna observa el libro y lo agarra con sus cascos

-¡Santos pies de manzana!... ¿¡Vieron lo que acaba de pasar!? –Decía Applejack en un estado de shock

-¡Eso fue increíble! –Decía Twilight totalmente boquiabierta

Por otro lado Raizer tenía una duda

-¿Porque el libro llego a parar en los cascos de Midna? –Se preguntaba el joven unicornio

-Es cierto no me había dado cuenta de ese detalle tampoco –Dijo Twilight observando a Midna en el acto

-Pues porque Midna es la elegida por el mismísimo Everfree para descifrar los misterios de su libro y leer su leyenda, razón por la cual tuvo esos sueños –Le responde Luna a Raizer aclarándole su duda

Midna estaba impactada, no se podía creer lo que Luna estaba diciendo

-¿¡Yo!? ¿¡La elegida!?... Pero ¿¡Porque me eligiria a mí!? ¡NO PUEDO HACERLO! –Decía Midna sorprendida pero a la vez muy asustada mientras que todos en el salón la observaban

-Knight Everfree cree que tú tienes todo lo necesario para cumplir con esa aventura –Le decía Luna a la poni roja

-¡DIJE QUE NO PUEDO HACERLO! –Exclamaba la poni aun asustada

En ese momento Raizer se le acerca a su amiga y le toca el hombro con su casco

-Midna… tu mismo lo dijiste aquella noche en Ponyville ¿Recuerdas? Dijiste… que estabas destinada a esa aventura que se aproxima… -Le recuerda Raizer a su amiga

-Si lose pero… pero ahora no estoy muy segura de poder hacerlo –Le respondía preocupada Midna a su amigo unicornio ya un poco calmada

-¿No puedes?... ¡Claro que puedes Midna!, no te des por vencida ahora –Lo animaba Raizer

-Además, no estás sola en esto –

Raizer apunta la mirada hacia Applejack y Twilight haciendo que Midna también lo hiciera

-Raizer tiene razón caramelo, no estás sola en esto –Le decia Applejack con confianza

-Si vamos a hacer esta aventura, lo haremos juntas –Le seguía Twilight tratando de animarla

El unicornio blanco camina hacia Twilight y Applejack

-Nosotros, tus amigos, estamos contigo –Finaliza Raizer con una gran sonrisa abrazando a Twilight y Applejack entre sus cascos

Midna los observa a todos y hecha una risilla

-Tienen razón chicos, puedo hacerlo, porque sé que no estoy sola, y recibo el apoyo de los amigos, ¡Mis amigos! –Decía Midna recuperada y con mucha energía, mientras que Celestia y Luna la observaban con orgullo

-Muy bien, ¡Hora de leer este libro!-

Midna se recuesta y pone el libro en el suelo, acompañada de Raizer, Twilight y Applejack que se encontraban al lado de la poni roja y se recuestan con ella. Midna comienza a leer

-Había una vez, un guerrero alicornio gris de melena azul y celeste con una armadura dorada, llamado Knight Everfree - *Comienza un Flashback* -Era un alicornio solitario que viajaba por toda Equestria en búsqueda de su familia, su padre, madre y hermano menor se fueron de viaje y prometieron que pronto regresarían al castillo, que para ese momento, era el hogar de Everfree, pero la familia… jamás regreso, desaparecieron misteriosamente, Everfree busco por mar, cielo y tierra con la esperanza de rencontrarse con su familia, pero no dio resultado, Everfree se sentía completamente solo… Un día nublado, camino y camino hasta llegar a la entrada de un hermoso bosque que parecía de lo más natural, era el único lugar que Knight no había revisado después de recorrer gran parte del Reino Equestriano, Knight se adentra a las inmediaciones de dicho bosque, para ver si ahí encontraba a su familia… pero solo para darse cuenta de algo trágico y lamentable que rompería su corazón para siempre… Knight había encontrado a su familia en el bosque… pero todos estaban muertos… su padre, su madre y su hermano pequeño… todos muertos y ensangrentados, el alicornio al ver a toda su familia sin vida, queda completamente destrozado, en un mar de lágrimas, sollozo y furia, abrazando a su difunta madre, luego, Knight al alzar la mirada se da cuenta de que alguien lo observaba, tenía unas dagas llena de sangre, era un alicornio negro, pero era completamente diferente, tenía unas alas que no parecían ser alas de un pegaso común con ojos rojos y melena roja, además llevaba puesto una armadura negra, se hacía llamar Oliat el demonio o conocido también como el guerrero de la oscuridad, un asesino que había escapado del tártaro, en ese momento… Knight furioso se levanta… -tu….. ¡TU!... ¡TU LOS MATASTE MALDITO! -Knight no aguantaba la rabia, la cólera y el odio que sentía contra ese demonio, ambos envainaron sus armas, Knight tenía una espada dorada, comenzaron una lucha a muerte, Knight lo atacaba con todas sus fuerzas, pero Oliat se veía superior, detenía y esquivaba sus ataques con completa facilidad… Después de varios intentos, Knight se veía acabado y no tenía más energía, ya que Oliat era muy fuerte para él, así que en un intento desesperado, Knight realiza su ultimo hechizo para detener a Oliat, el joven alicornio bota una gran onda expansiva de energía de su cuerno que rodeo todo el Bosque Everfree, junto con 3 gemas de distinto color, una roja, una azul y una amarilla, que se fueron en tres direcciones diferentes hacia tres santuarios secretos, luego aparece, una roca sagrada, con tres orificios en el lugar donde se situaba Knight, Oliat queda desintegrado por la onda expansiva y su espíritu queda divido en varias partes, el demonio juro venganza y juro que regresaría para destruir Equestria, la onda expansiva desaparece junto con el cuerpo de Knight Everfree y solo quedando en el sitio su espada dorada y la roca sagrada, el bosque se convierte en lo que es ahora, el Bosque Everfree un bosque tenebroso y fuera de lo natural…- *Finaliza el Flashback* -Se dice que hasta entonces su espíritu custodia el Bosque Everfree y mantiene un campo de fuerza invisible para que las partes del espíritu de Oliat no escapen, pero ese campo de fuerza tiene un ocaso y pronto llegara a su fin, Por lo tanto Everfree le transmitirá, por medio de premoniciones, señales a un guerrero o a una guerrera elegido por el mismo, para que encuentre las 3 gemas escondidas en los 3 santuarios del bosque y regresarlas a la roca sagrada, lugar donde descansa el espíritu del protector, para reactivar el campo y así impedir que se cumpla la profecía del escape de Oliat y derrotarlo para siempre –Termina de leer Midna completamente maravillada junto con Twilight Applejack y Raizer que la acompañaban

Celestia y Luna se incorporan entre los sorprendidos ponis

-Esa guerrera que eligió Knight Everfree… eres tu Midna… tu eres la elegida para salvar a Equestria de Oliat el demonio y así evitar que se cumpla esa profecía –Le decía Celestia a la poni roja

-Las partes de Oliat deben encontrarse despiertas ahora mismo en el bosque… no queda mucho tiempo para que el campo de fuerza acabe y Oliat escape –Decía Luna preocupada

-¡Eso significa que Equestria se encuentra ahora en grave peligro! –Decía Applejack alterada y asustada

-Pero… ¿y los elementos de la armonía no funcionarían? –Se preguntaba Twilight

-Los elementos de la armonía tienen un gran poder, pero el poder de los elementos es insuficiente como para derrotar a Oliat, por lo tanto los elementos de la armonía no servirán de mucho, solo las gemas creadas por Knight pueden detener a Oliat –Le respondía Luna a la joven unicornio que inmediatamente se preocupo

-Pues entonces hay que hacer lo que dice en el libro, no podemos dejar que ese demonio escape, tenemos que buscar las 3 gemas y llevarlas a la roca sagrada, y para eso ¡tenemos que ir al Bosque Everfree! –Decía Raizer decidido y de manera valiente

-¡Sí! ¡Tenemos que hacerlo si queremos salvar Equestria! –Apoyaba la poni de tierra anaranjada a el unicornio blanco

-Cierto –Le seguía la unicornio lavanda

Midna estaba seria y en silencio

-Midna, sientes miedo, lo sé, pero esta es una oportunidad única en la vida y Knight Everfree te la está dando, no puedes echarte para atrás –Le decía Raizer tocándole el hombro a su amiga

Midna voltea hacia el otro lado

-Equestria y Knight Everfree, dependen de mí, y si no hago algo al respecto, Oliat se saldrá con la suya…-

Raizer seguía observando a su amiga confundida y sin saber que decir, pero luego Midna voltea la mirada y cambia su actitud seria a decidida

-¡Y eso no lo voy a permitir! –Exclamo la poni decidida y con energía

-Con Celestia de testigo ¡Voy a detener a Oliat, por Knight, por mis amigos y toda Equestria! –Finaliza Midna con tono de valentía

-¡BIEN DICHO AMIGA! Entonces, ¡ANDANDO HACIA EL BOSQUE EVERFREE! –Grita Raizer con todo animo

-¡SIIIIII! –Gritaron los 4 ponis al unisonó, despidiéndose todos de Celestia y Luna y marchándose de la sala

Luna y Celestia observaban como los 4 ponis se iban y La princesa de la Noche voltea a ver a su hermana

-¿Crees que lo lograran hermana? –Le preguntaba Luna a su hermana

-Querida hermana, creo que tú y yo ya sabemos esa respuesta –Le responde Celestia a su hermana sonriéndose entre ellas

Los 4 ponis decididos, llegaron al puerto y parten a Ponyville preparados para la mayor aventura de sus vidas, que los espera en el Bosque Everfree

* * *

**Cuarto capitulo terminado, bien muchachos estamos comenzando a entrar en calor, la historia ya empezó a agarrar forma y por fin se revelo la historia de Knight Everfree, ademas de meter a Oliat, el villano principal de la historia, ya que desde un principio no tenia planeado meter a un villano, pero luego pensé que si no lo hacia, la historia me iba a quedar floja y aburrida. Por si fuera poco en este capitulo, sufrí un bloqueo y estaba corto de inspiración, por lo que me costo un poco escribirlo, pero gracias a dios logre salir de dicho bloqueo y no creí que el capitulo me saliera tan bien, de alguna forma logre hacer que el capitulo encajara y me siento bien por el resultado, quede mas inspirado que nunca, así que no se preocupen, la historia va a continuar. Pueden dejar Reviews con comentarios, criticas y/o sugerencias, las acepto todas, pero con la condición de que sea con amabilidad y respeto, así podre mantener las cosas en orden, Saludos Lectores.**


	5. La Aventura Comienza

**Después de una larga y agotadora semana, aqui les traigo el quinto episodio de esta extraña leyenda (bueno no tan extraña ahora)**

**Certifico que My Little Pony Friendship is Magic es propiedad absoluta de Hasbro y de su creadora Lauren Faust mientras que los OCs les pertenece al autor de este fic, esto lo hago con la intención de divertir y entretener a los lectores. Atte: RaizerMLP**

**(): Pensamientos**

***: Algunas acciones**

**-: ****Diálogos**

* * *

**Capitulo #5: La Aventura Comienza**

El tren iba de regreso a Ponyville. Raizer, Applejack y Twilight ya estaban planeando que hacer en el Bosque Everfree, mientras que Midna se había quedado dormida en el asiento al lado de Raizer

-Awww se ve tan tierna cuando duerme –Dijo Raizer en un tono cariñoso al observar a Midna

-¡Wepale Raizer! parece que se te metieron maripositas en tu corazoncito enamorado –Rio Applejack divertida, acompañada de Twilight

-¿¡Que dices!? ¡Ay como crees Applejack! ¡Midna y yo solo somos amigas! ¡Solo eso! –Dijo Raizer colorado de la vergüenza

Applajack y Twilight pudieron notar como se sonrojo el unicornio debido al color de su pelaje

-Pues esa coloración dice todo lo contrario –Dijo Twilight divertida, haciendo reír a Applejack por el comentario

-Pues digan todo lo que quiera, yo mismo estoy convencido de que lo que dije es verdad y mas nadie puede cambiar eso –Les respondio Raizer defensivo

-Como digas tortolito –Dijo Applejack sarcásticamente

Luego vuelven al punto que estaban discutiendo

-Muy bien amigos, lo primero que hay que hacer será empacar todo lo necesario para sobrevivir en el bosque, luego ir al Bosque Everfree y ahí vendrá lo más difícil, que será encontrar las 3 gemas –Explicaba Twilight dando instrucciones

-¿Pero y si nos encontramos con Oliat? –Preguntaba Applejack algo asustada

-¡Pues hay que estar preparados para lo que sea y yo a Oliat no le tendré miedo! –Dice Raizer decido y golpeando la mesa del asiento con su casco

-Tienes razón Raizer ¡hay que ser valientes! –Cambia su actitud Applejack

Twilight pone una cara pensativa

-Oigan, deberíamos revisar que más hay en el libro, quizás encontremos más información que nos sea útil, tal vez incluso sobre las gemas y el paradero de los santuarios secretos –Opinaba la unicornio lavanda

-Creo que tienes razón –Respondieron Raizer y Applejack al unisonó

Twilight abre su alforja y saca el libro con su magia, lo abre para leerlo y con la esperanza de encontrar más información, pero la unicornio queda sorprendida con lo que ve

-Pero… ¡Qué extraño! –Dijo la unicornio sorprendida

-¿Sucede algo dulzura? –Preguntaba la poni anaranjada arqueando una ceja

-¡Todas las paginas están en blanco! –Le respondía la unicornio a la poni de tierra completamente extrañada y revisando todas las páginas del libro

-Ah no jueges conmigo Twilight –Decía Applejack creyendo que era una broma de la unicornio lavanda

-¡Applejack es enserio! –Insistía la unicornio molesta

-¿Eh? ¿Enserio?-

-Si -

Applejack se pone al lado de Twilight para ver el libro

-¡Santas vacas! ¡Es cierto! ¡Todas las páginas están en blanco! –Vio Applejack sorprendida

-Pues ¿Qué esperaban? es un libro mágico, cualquier sorpresa puede venir de un libro mágico –Le respondía Raizer graciosamente a ambas ponis sorprendidas

-Creo que libro tenía que leerse una sola vez –Opino Applejack decepcionada

-¿Pero ahora como sabremos donde están los santuarios secretos? –Decía Twilight angustiada

De repente, Raizer nota que la poni dormida comienza a hablar y a moverse

-¿Midna? –Lo tocaba Raizer tratando de despertarla mientras que Applejack y Twilight la observaban

En ese instante Midna estaba soñando, o más bien, teniendo una nueva premonición *Comienzan algunas visiones* al finalizar las visiones Midna despierta de golpe asustando a Raizer que se cae del asiento del susto y también asustando a Applejack y Twilight, Midna estaba sin aliento

-Midna ¿Sucede algo? –Le preguntaba Twilight a la poni de tierra roja

-Nena ¿Tuviste otra visión? –Se dirigió Applejack a la misma poni roja

-Tuve otra visión –Le responde Midna a ambas ponis

Raizer se pone de pie y se ubica a lado de su amiga

-¿Y qué visión tuviste? ¿¡Qué visión tuviste!? –Le decía Raizer a Midna mientras lo tenía con sus dos cascos y la agitaba con fuerza

-¡Oye ya tranquilízate Raizer! – Le dijo Midna a su amigo tocándole su hombro para que se tranquilizara

-Tuve una visión sobre la ubicación de los santuarios y la roca sagrada –Dijo la poni roja

-¿¡ENSERIO!? –Exclamaron Raizer, Applejack y Twilight al unisonó asombrados

-Así es, según lo que vi, uno de los santuarios, está en un enorme agujero, otro está en el centro de una laguna, mientras que el ultimo está en lo alto de una enorme montaña, la roca sagrada se encuentra en el centro y corazón del bosque Everfree –Terminaba de explicar Midn

Raizer Applejack y Twilight estaban felices de saber dicha información

-Para que necesitamos el libro, cuando tenemos a Midna –Decia Applejack señalando a la poni roja y soltando una risilla

-Muy cierto Applejack –Le responde Twilight acompañándola con la risilla

-¿Y eso es todo? ¿No tienes más información para darnos? –Le pregunta Raizer a su amiga

-Eso es todo… ya no tengo más detalles, no por ahora –Finaliza Midna

Applejack observa por la ventana

-¡Oigan amigos, ya estamos llegando a Ponyville! ¡En marcha! –Gritaba la poni obrera en su típico asentó de vaquero ya estando cerca de la puerta

El tren llega al puerto de Ponyville y se abren las puertas de los vagones haciendo que los 4 ponis bajen

-Bien amigos, el destino de Equestria está en nuestros cascos y una gran aventura nos espera, cada uno vayan a sus casas y empaquen todo lo necesario ¿Ok? – Se dirigió la unicornio lavanda a los 3 ponis

¡Yeeehaa! ¡Estoy lista! –Decia Applejack emocionada

-¡Yo igual! –Le seguía Midna decidida

-¡Llego la hora de salvar Equestria! –Finaliza Raizer de último

-Muy bien… entonces ¡EN MARCHA! –Grita Twilight

Los 4 ponis salen del puerto y ya en Ponyville toman caminos distintos, cada uno dirigiéndose a sus respectivas casas

* * *

Raizer iba corriendo a toda velocidad y sin descansar, como su casa estaba algo alejada del puerto y era la que se encontraba más lejos, el unicornio blanco decide acortar el camino pasando por un largo callejón que lo dejaría a 2 cuadras de su casa. Raizer llega a su casa todo cansado y sudado

-Uff por fin llegue –Decía Raizer mientras respiraba rápidamente del cansancio

Raizer abre la puerta de su casa y para su sorpresa, ve a sus padres junto con un guardia de la realeza, pero los padres estaban preocupados y angustiados, el padre hablaba con el guardia real, mientras que la madre estaba desconsolada llorando

-¡Por favor tiene que encontrarla señor guardia! ¡No hemos sabido nada de nuestra hija en todo el día! –Le reclamaba el padre al guardia

-Lo lamento mucho señor, pero ya hemos buscado por toda Ponyville y no pudimos encontrar a la pequeña, además de que también reportamos la desaparición de una pegaso –Se lamentaba el guardia real

Raizer confundido veía todo lo que pasaba e interrumpe en la conversación

-¡Mama, Papa! ¿¡Que sucede!? –Reclamaba el unicornio blanco

-¡Rose desapareció y no la encuentran por ningún lado! –Decía la madre de Raizer desconsolada

-¿¡Que!? –Exclamo Raizer

-Tu familia reporto la desaparición de la pequeña potranca, la hemos buscado por todas partes, pero no hay rastros de ella –Le decía el guardia al unicornio blanco

-Esa pequeña ¿¡Cómo puede perderse tan fácil!? –Se quejaba el padre de Raizer molesto

En ese momento, Raizer reacciona de golpe y se acuerda de la premonición que Midna le había mencionado en el tren camino a Canterlot

*Comienza un Flashback*-Volví a tener otro sueño en la noche anterior… antes de llegar al puerto *Pausa* Era parecido al mismo sueño que tuve la primera vez, pero esta vez… habían 2 siluetas más, y esas dos siluetas, estaban en el bosque Everfree *Pausa* Vi a dos ponis… Una era una pegaso, y la otra era una potranca, la pegaso buscaba incansablemente a la potranca, y la potranca se veía en grave peligro… *Finaliza el Flashback*

Al terminar de recordar Raizer se altera

-¡Oh no!…. ¡OH NOO! ¡ROSE! –Grito Raizer preocupado

* * *

Mientras tanto en el bosque Everfree, Rainbow Dash seguía buscando a la pequeña unicornio volando por los aires

¡ROSE!... ¿¡ROSE DONDE ESTAS!? ¡SAL DE DONDE ESTES! –Los gritos de la pegaso resonaban por todo el bosque.

Mientras que Rose exhausta, paro ah sentarse en una piedra para descansar ya habiendo perdido a la pegaso

-Ahhh… ahhh… uff –Respiraba con dificultad la pequeña unicornio cansada

Pasaron unos segundos

-Muy bien… ahora… ¿Donde estará esa pequeña criaturita que vi? –Se preguntaba Rose después de recuperar el aliento

En ese momento, de un arbusto frente a Rose, aparece la bola de humo oscuro con ojos rojos, que la pequeña potranca había visto en aquel arbusto, la unicornio la observa

-Ahhh ¡ahí estas! ¡Te estaba buscando a ti, pequeña… cosa rara!

Pero luego, Rose oye el sonido de otro arbusto que estaba a su lado derecho, ella miro al arbusto que comenzaba a moverse y para su asombro, aparece otra bola de humo oscuro idéntica a la primera, y se pone junto a esa bola

-¿¡Que!? ¿¡Otra cosa de esas!? –Dice Rose asombrada al ver a la segunda criaturita

Luego observa alrededor y ve más y más de esas criaturas oscuras, todas y cada una iguales

¿Ehhh? ¿Más de esas cosas? ¿Que esta… pasando? –Comenzaba a preguntarse Rose ya algo asustada

* * *

Mientras que en Ponyville, Raizer dentro de su habitación estaba empacando algunas utilidades en su alforja, lo más rápido que podía, mientras que el padre lo observaba

-¿Raizer hijo porque empacas? ¿Adónde vas? –Le preguntaba el padre confundido

Raizer voltea y observa serio a su padre

-¡Voy a buscar a Rose, ya sé dónde está! –Le responde Raizer

¿¡Enserio!? ¿¡Sabes dónde está tu hermana!? –

-Si ¡Volveré más tarde! –Finalizo Raizer, quien inmediatamente sale de su casa

El padre de Raizer se acerca a la madre

-No te preocupes querida… Raizer traerá a nuestra hija de vuelta –Consolaba el señor Bros a su esposa mientras la abrazaba y la acariciaba

Raizer a toda velocidad fue corriendo hacia el bosque Everfree y adentrándose en ella

-(No te preocupes hermana, voy por ti)-

* * *

Mientras tanto, en la biblioteca, Twilight histérica continuaba empacando sus utilidades, mientras que Spike lo observa, teniendo aun la venda del golpe

-Ay Twilight ¿podrías tranquilizarte un poco? Empacas como si fuera el fin del mundo- Le decía el dragón a la unicornio lavanda mientras se sobaba la cabeza

-¡Spike esto es serio! ¡Equestria está en peligro de ser atacada por un alicornio demonio y por eso estoy haciendo esto! ¡Ayúdame a empacar es lo que debes hacer! –Le reclamaba molesta la unicornio al dragón

Applejack entra de golpe a la biblioteca

-¡¿Twilight ya estas lista!? –Le gritaba la poni obrera a Twilight desde el piso inferior

-¡Estoy en eso Applejack, ya estoy terminando es solo que!…. ¡AAAH NO ENCUENTRO EL BOTIQUIN DE EMERGENCIA! ¡Crei haberlo dejado aquí!–Gritaba Twilight furiosa mientras buscaba por todo el piso superior

-Ehhh, Twilight, aquí está el botiquín de emergencia –Le decía Spike mostrándole el botiquín mientras lo tenía en su garra

Twilight con su magia agarra el botiquín y accidentalmente también al pequeño dragón, quien aún sostenía el botiquín con su garra

-¡Listo! –

Twilight mete el botiquín en su alforja

-¡Chicas vengan rápido! ¡Algo pasa con sus amigas! –Gritaba Midna desde afuera de la casa de Twilight

-¡Ya vamos en camino a ver! ¡Twilight apresúrate! –Apuraba Applejack a su amiga

-¡Ya voy! ¡Ya voy! –Gritaba Twilight terminando de empacar

- Vámonos de una vez –Decía Twilight mientras bajaba las escaleras

-Twilight yo voy con ustedes –Seguía el pequeño dragón a la unicornio

-¡No Spike, por tu propio bien tú tienes que quedarte aquí! Todavía estas herido y no quiero que estés en peligro –Regañaba Twilight al pequeño dragón

-Pero-

-¡Sin peros Spike! –Se imponía la unicornio

Spike da un suspiro y se devuelve, mientras que Applejack y Twilight salieron de la biblioteca y junto con Midna se fueron para ver al resto de sus amigas

* * *

En la Plaza de Ponyville se encontraban Rarity, Pinkie Pie y Fluttershy todas preocupadas

-De todo lo malo que podía pasar, esta… es… la peor… cosa… ¡POSIBLE! –Decía Rarity mientras sacaba un mueble con su magia arrecostandose allí y poniéndose dramática

-Esto es malo, ¡no esperen! Es peor que malo, ¡es malísimo! ¡NO NO NO ESPEREN! ¡NO ES PEOR QUE MALISIMO! ¡ES… ES… HIPERMEGAULTRASUPERDUPERMALISISISISISISIMOOOO! –Gritaba Pinkie Pie con pánico

En ese momento Llegan las otras 3 ponis a la escena

-¡Por todas las manzanas que existen en este reino! ¿¡Que pasa aquí!?- Exclamaba Applejack

-Rainbow Dash… desapareció –Le contesta Fluttershy mientras lloraba

-No hemos visto a Rainbow Dash desde esta mañana –Decía la unicornio blanca angustiada

-¡No se preocupen chicas mantengamos la calma… podemos arreglar esto y encontrar a Rainbow! –Decía Twilight tratando de calmar a todas

-¿¡Pero donde puede estar!? –Se preguntaba Applejack preocupada

En eso Midna interrumpe

-¡Chicas!... Creo saber dónde esta… -Dice Midna en tono serio mientras todas se le quedaban observando, terminando la escena

* * *

Mientras que en el Bosque Everfree, la pequeña potranca observa con miedo a todas esas criaturas que la rodeaban

-Oh cielos… ¿¡Porque hay tantas de ellas!? –Se preguntaba la unicornio preocupada y sin saber qué hacer

Acto seguido, las pequeñas criaturitas oscuras se revolvieron todas juntas hasta que crear la forma de un alicornio negro ya conocido, Rose observa con miedo y confusión a ese alicornio

-¿Q-q-quien eres tú? –Decía Rose viendo al alicornio negro

El alicornio negro se encontraba mirando hacia abajo, luego alza la mirada y se presenta ante la potranca

-Yo…. Soy…. ¡OLIAT EL DEMONIOOO! –Grito el alicornio con toda su fuerza y al final haciendo una risa malévola.

* * *

**Quinto capitulo terminado, bueno para esta ocasión no tengo nada que decirles, excepto una noticia, Estoy trabajando en un nuevo fanfic de MLP en el que actualmente llevo 6 capítulos escritos y subire el primer capitulo dentro de poco (Solo subiré el primer capitulo que es el prologo, cuando termine esta historia subire los demas) No les dare detalles de como va y como es la historia, solo les diré que es una historia HiE que los divertirá mucho (HiE significa Humanos en Equestria para quienes no lo sepan) cuando suba el primer capitulo, sabrán de que trata la historia... eso es todo. **

**Pueden dejar Reviews con comentarios, criticas y/o sugerencias, las acepto todas, pero con la condición de que sea con amabilidad y respeto, asi podre mantener las cosas en orden, Saludos Lectores.**


	6. Punto de Encuentro

**El sexto capitulo ya esta aquí. Si, si, creo que ya ustedes saben el resto pero igual lo ****diré tanta veces como sea necesario, Ademas es bueno mantener la cordialidad, así que... ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTEN... hehe.**

**Disclaimer: Certifico que la serie My Little Pony Friendship of Magic al igual que sus personajes es propiedad absoluta de Hasbro y de su creadora Lauren Faust, Los OCs les pertenecen al autor de este fic, esto lo hago con la intencion de divertir y entretener a los Lectores.**

**Atte: RaizerMLP.**

**(): Pensamientos**

***: Algunas acciones**

**-: Dialogo de los personajes**

* * *

**Capitulo #6: Punto de Encuentro**

-¿Oliat el… DEMONIO? –Rose estaba confundida y no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían

Oliat voltea, mira hacia arriba, contemplando el cielo y vuelve a reírse malévolamente

-Por fin… después de tanto siglos, ¡POR FIN!… he logrado completarme, y hoy… hoy es el gran día… el día que la gran profecía se cumplirá… ¡EL DIA DE MI VENGAZA HA LLEGADO!... Toda Equestria conocerá ¡MI IRA! –Gritaba el demonio alicornio enojado

Rose presenciaba asustada todo lo que decía Oliat, pero luego la pequeña unicornio cambia a una actitud decida y da un paso al frente

-¡Oye tú! –Le reclamo la unicornio al guerrero oscuro

Oliat oye su voz y voltea a ver a la potranca

-Vaya, vaya, vaya pero que tenemos aquí… una pequeña poni que está completamente sola… ¿Nadie te ha dicho que es muy peligroso venir solo al Bosque Everfree? –Le decía Oliat en un tono lento y misterioso a la poni mientras se le acercaba

Rose da unos pasos hacia atrás algo asustada, ya que veía como Oliat se le acercaba, pero luego se detiene y cambia otra vez su actitud asustada a valiente

-Escucha… No sé quién eres… y no sé lo que realmente planeas hacer contra Equestria, pero una cosa es segura… ¡No te tengo miedo! –Le respondía la pequeña en un tono desafiante

-¡Vaya!, eres una potranca muy valiente, es admirable como desafías al gran guerrero de la oscuridad… pero será mejor que no te entrometas si no quieres pagar las consecuencias –Le responde Oliat en un tono serio

-Lo que me recuerda… Agh ese maldito Knight Everfree elegiría a alguien para acabar conmigo-

Oliat observa nuevamente a Rose y se le acerca con una velocidad que tomo por sorpresa la pequeña potranca

-¿Donde… esta… el elegido? –Le preguntaba Oliat con tono intimidante a la pequeña potranca

-No sé de me que hablas… ¿y sabes una cosa? ¡Me entrometeré si es necesario! ¡No permitiré que le hagas daño a mi hogar!-

La pequeña unicornio, se apoya y salta de una roca, dándole un cabezazo al guerrero malvado

-¡AAAAHG! ¡Mocosa insolente! ¡PAGARAS POR TU ATREVIMIENTO! –Grita de rabia el alicornio oscuro

Oliat vuelve a transformarse en las pequeñas bolas de humos oscuras, que resultan ser las partes de su espíritu, haciéndolo cambiar de forma a un monstruo gigante oscuro, con grandes cuernos y unos ojos gigantes llenos de maldad

La pequeña unicornio observa aterrorizada

Oh por dios! –Se asombró Rose muerta de miedo al ver a la gigante forma de Oliat

Rose retrocede unos pasos y se tropieza con una piedra haciendo que esta se caiga

El monstruo se acercaba cada vez más y más Rose, y cuando ya estaba a punto de caerle encima a la pequeña potranca, el monstruo recibe una pequeña pedrada en la cabeza

-¡Oye tú! ¡Monstruo feo!- Le grita una voz desde el cielo

El monstruo voltea la cabeza para ver quien le había lanzado la piedra y ahí se da cuenta

-¡Ni siquiera te atrevas a tocar un mechón de melena de esa poni! –Rainbow Dash entra en escena

-¡Rainbow Dash! –Se alegra la unicornio marrón al ver a la pegaso

-¡Corre niña, yo lo distraigo! –Le advertía la pegaso celeste a la potranca

De inmediato Rose se levanta y logra escapar del monstruo alejándose y poniéndose detrás de un tronco que había en el lugar. En eso Rainbow Dash deja las piedras y se dirige a toda velocidad hacia el monstruo rodeándolo con su vuelo, Rainbow comienza a girar alrededor del monstruo a toda velocidad, mientras le daba golpes en la cara con su casco.

-¡Vamos Rainbow, dale duro, un derechazo y un izquierdazo, enséñale quien manda! –Apoyaba Rose a la pegaso

El peso de su forma monstruo hacia que Oliat fuera lento, dándole una gran ventaja de velocidad a la pegaso, pero Oliat se las ingenia para agarrar a la pegaso de una pata y tirarla fuertemente contra una pared de piedra, la pegaso queda inconsciente

¡Rainbow! –Grita la unicornio horrorizada al ver a la pegaso caer al suelo

Rápidamente y entre lágrimas, Rose corre hacia la pegaso celeste

-¡Rainbow Dash! ¡Despierta! ¡Por favor despierta! –Le gritaba Rose a la pegaso mientras la agitaba para tratar de despertarla

Oliat ya estaba detrás de las 2 ponis, preparado para atacarlas a ambos

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! –Grita con pánico la pequeña unicornio indefensa y llorando, cerrando los ojos y abrazando a la pegaso

Justo cuando Oliat iba a lanzar el golpe de gracia para darle fin a las 2 ponis, es interrumpido por una voz

-RAAAAAAAAAAAGH… ¡NO A MI HERMANA MALDITOOOOO! –

Raizer aparece y salta dándole un fuerte derribo al monstruo, haciendo a este último caer y partirse en pedazos, convirtiéndose nuevamente en las pequeñas criaturas oscuras, todas esas pequeñas partes de Oliat se alejan y escapan del unicornio blanco

-¡ESO! ¡VAYANSE Y NO VUELVAN A MOLESTAR O YA VERAN! –Amenazaba Raizer a las diminutas bolas de humo oscuras

Raizer voltea a mirar a su hermana, ella aún tenía los ojos cerrados y seguía aferrada a Rainbow Dash

¡Rose! –Llama Raizer a su hermana

En eso, la pequeña unicornio abre los ojos y observa a su hermana

¡R-R-RAIZEEER!-

La potranca entre lágrimas salió corriendo hacia su hermano, para darle un gran abrazo

-¡Raizer! –Se aferraba Rose a su hermano llorando

-Ya… ya... –Le decía Raizer a su hermana, abrazándola

-Tenía mucho miedo hermano, fue horrible, fue bastante horrible, todo fue mi culpa, si hubiese escuchado a Rainbow Dash desde el principio nada de esto habría pasado –Decía Rose asustada y aun llorando en los brazo de Raizer

-Ya, ya… tranquila hermanita… ya paso todo, no te preocupes, yo estoy aquí contigo para protegerte –Seguía consolando Raizer a su pequeña hermana mientras le acariciaba su melena y le secaba las lagrimas

El abrazo duro buen rato hasta que Rainbow Dash se despertó

-Aaaagh ¿Dónde estoy? –Se preguntaba la pegaso ya habiendo recuperado la consciencia y sobándose la cabeza

-Rainbow Dash despertaste –Dice Rose mientras iba corriendo hacia la pegaso

-Si… Desperté… Auch… me duele la cabeza ¿qué me paso? –Preguntaba Rainbow que no recordaba lo que le había sucedido

-Ese monstruo gigante te tiro contra la pared, y tu quedaste inconsciente, pero Raizer salvo nuestras vidas –Le explica Rose a la pegaso

-¿Así? – Se preguntó la pegaso algo extasiada

-Así es Rainbow Dash –Le aclara Raizer

-Pues muchas gracias Rai, de no haber sido por ti ese monstruo nos hubiese hecho puré de poni –Le agradece Rainbow al unicornio blanco

Rose baja la mirada apenada

-Rainbow, lamento haberte causado problemas, todo fue mi culpa, debí obedecerte la vez que me advertiste sobre el peligro del bosque, pero no lo hice, y por eso pasó todo esto, ¿Podrías perdonarme? – Decía la pequeña unicornio tímida y poniendo ojitos tiernos

La pegaso le frunce el ceño a la potranca, pero luego cambia a una sonrisa

-Hehe, ¡Claro que te perdono pequeña! Después de todo eso es lo que los amigos hacen –Le dice Rainbow contenta

-¿Enserio? –

Rainbow asienta con la cabeza afirmativamente

- ¡Oh gracias Rainbow Dash!- Decía la unicornio alegre, a punto de acercársele para darle un abrazo a la pegaso celeste, pero esta se detiene

-Ah es cierto, olvide que a ti no te gustan los abrazos –Recordó Rose estando tímida

Rainbow Dash voltea la mirada, pero luego la mira riendo

-¡Ah ven acá!-

Rainbow agarra a Rose con sus cascos, abrazándola y rascándole la melena, causándole cosquillas que hacían reír a la pequeña potranca, la pegaso reía junto a ella, mientras que Raizer los observa feliz

-(Vaya, que bueno que llegue a tiempo… esa premonición me sirvió de mucho para salvar a Rainbow Dash y a mi hermana) –Pensaba el unicornio blanco mientras se le escapa una gran sonrisa y daba un suspiro

De repente, Raizer oye una voz que lo llamaba desde lejos

-¡Raizer!-

Raizer voltea a mirar en dirección hacia la voz y se entera de quien era

-¡Midna! –Saludaba Raizer a su amiga

-¡Ah y las chicas también!-

Detrás de Midna venían las otras 5 ponis restantes. Rainbow Dash ve a sus amigas, deja de jugar con Rose y las saluda a todas

-¡Eh! ¡Chicas aquí estoy! –Saludaba la pegaso celeste

-¡Rainbow! –Gritaron las 5 ponis de la armonía al unisonó alegres de ver a la pegaso celeste

La que más se emociono fue Pinkie Pie quien fue corriendo rápidamente hacia la pegaso, la poni rosada se lanza sobre Rainbow y le da un gran abrazo

-¡Rainbow Dash te extrañe! ¡Te extrañeee! –Decía Pinkie llena de alegría asfixiando a la pobre pegaso

-Agh… Pinkie…. yo…. también… te extrañe…. ay… -Le decía Rainbow a la poni de tierra mientras le hacía toquecitos a su cabeza

Rose observaba como Pinkie estrangulaba entre sus cascos a la pegaso

-Ya veo porque no te gustan los abrazos –Le decía la potranca a su amiga celeste en un tono burlón

-Creo que ahora si me entiendes –Le respondía Rainbow sarcásticamente

-Rainbow Dash querida, estábamos preocupadas por ti, no sabíamos dónde estabas –Le decía Rarity preocupada

-Creíamos que… te había pasado algo malo… oh peor –Le seguía Fluttershy con su típica timidez

-Pero gracias a Midna y a su visión del futuro, logramos encontrarte –Decía Twilight aliviada

-Hehe, chicas no tienen por qué agradecerme –Insistía sonrojada la poni roja

-Claro que si hay que agradecértelo Midna, gracias a tu visión, salve a mi hermana, enserio muchas gracias –Le agradece Raizer poniéndole su casco en el hombro

Midna estaba aún más sonrojada después de las palabras de Raizer

-Chicas debieron haber visto a ese gran monstruo que nos atacó hace un momento, era un monstruo oscuro gigante, yo trate de detenerlo con mis grandiosas habilidades de voladora, pero no pude hacerlo, ese monstruo me dejo inconsciente muy rápido –Se lamentaba Rainbow Dash algo decepcionada de sí misma

-¿Y que fue ese monstruo que los ataco? –Preguntaba Applejack pensativa

Al oír esa pregunta Rose da un paso al frente de todos los presentes

-Decía llamarse Oliat el demonio – Respondía Rose a la pregunta

-¿¡Dijiste Oliat el demonio!? –Exclamaron Applejack y Twilight al unisonó

-Con que Oliat el demonio ya regreso… entonces la Princesa Luna tenía razón… -Dice Midna en un tono serio

-¿Quién es… Oliat el demonio? –Se preguntaba Fluttershy

-Una especie de alicornio demonio, es un ser muy peligroso, que planea destruir Equestria –Le explicaba Raizer a la pegaso amarilla

¿¡Destruir Equestria!? –Gritaron Rainbow, Rarity y Pinkie Pie al unisonó sorprendidas

-Oh cielos… eso es terrible –Se sorprende igualmente Fluttershy

-Pero eso no será así, porque vamos a detenerlo –Decía la poni roja decidida

-Si quizás con los elementos de la armonía podamos derrotarlo –Decía Rainbow de la misma forma

-No Rainbow, la princesa dijo que no se podrá derrotar a Oliat con los elementos de la armonía –Le responde Twilight a la pegaso haciendo que esta última se desanime

-¿Entonces como planear derrotarlo Twilight? –Le preguntaba Rarity a la unicornio lavanda arqueando una ceja

-Con las 3 gemas de los 3 santuarios secretos. Debemos encontrarlas y llevarlas hacia la roca sagrada que se encuentra en el corazón de este bosque, todo eso… antes de que el campo de fuerza que mantiene encerrado a Oliat desaparezca- Termina de explicar Midna

Todos se quedan en silencio por unos segundos hasta que la unicornio blanca de melena purpura habla

-Muy bien, en ese caso yo me ofrezco a ayudar – Dice Rarity poniendo su casco en el pecho

-¡Yo también! ese Oliat me debe una grande –Dice Rainbow Dash decidida

-Si Rainbow Dash va, ¡Yo también! –La sigue Pinkie Pie

Ya yo estaba lista desde el principio –Aclara Applejack

Hehe igual yo –la acompañaba en su respuesta Twilight

-Y… bueno… yo-

Cuando Fluttershy estaba a punto de hablar, Raizer lo interrumpe

-¡Fluttershy espera!- Se le acerca el unicornio blanco a la pegaso

-¿Sucede algo Raizer? –Pregunto la pegaso amarilla curiosa

-Quiero dejarte una tarea especial a ti, quiero que te lleves a mi hermana a mi casa y la cuides, mientras nosotros hacemos el resto- Le dice Raizer a Fluttershy mientras señalaba a su hermana

Rose reacciona de golpe

-¿¡Que!? ¡Pero… hermano… yo quería ir contigo! –Decía Rose algo triste

-Hermana tú tienes que irte con Fluttershy, este lugar es muy peligroso y con Oliat rondando por aquí lo es aún más, quiero que estés segura en Ponyville, no quiero que te arriesgues de esa forma nuevamente, además, papa y mama están preocupados por ti –Le decía Raizer a su hermana mientras la tocaba en su hombro

-Rose, hazle caso a tu hermano, además, yo no quisiera que lastimaran a mi nueva amiga –Le propuso Rainbow Dash acercándose

Rose puso su mirada hacia abajo

-¿Y me prometes que tu estarás bien? –Dijo la pequeña unicornio mirando a su hermano

-No te preocupes, estaré bien – Finaliza Raizer despeinándole la melena a su hermana y dándole un abrazo

Ehmm… muy bien… en ese caso… vámonos Rose –Le dice tímida la pegaso amarilla a la potranca

-Hermano ten mucho cuidado-

-No te preocupes nosotras también le cuidaremos su espalda –Dijo Twilight tratando de tranquilizar a la protrilla

Rose se monta en el lomo de Fluttershy y ambas se van del bosque volando de regreso a Ponyville

-Muy bien… ahora el resto… ¿¡estamos listos para buscar las 3 gemas!? – Decía Raizer de forma decidida

-Estamos listas –Dijeron las 5 manes al unisonó uniendo sus cascos al centro incluyendo Raizer, Mientras que Midna estaba alejada

-Midna… Tu eres la elegida, tu das las ordenes… ¿estás lista? –Le pregunta Raizer a su amiga con una sonrisa

Midna mira su casco fijamente en silencio, y al pasar unos segundos la poni de tierra responde

-¡Hagámoslo!-

Midna se une al grupo y pone su casco junto a la de las demás

Al final todos alzan sus cascos hacia arriba

-¡POR EQUESTRIA! –Gritaron todos al unisonó, mientras caía el sol en el atardecer

Raizer, Midna y las manes 6 (a excepcion de Fluttershy que se fue con Rose) ya estaban todos listos para una de las mayores aventuras de sus vidas y también para acabar con el mal de Oliat

* * *

**Sexto capitulo terminado, bueno chicos y chicas a partir de aquí comienza la acción y la confrontación de los protagonistas hacia el villano principal, la cosa se pondrá bien tensa, créanme. Y perdonen si los capítulos están saliendo nuevamente cortos, como les había dicho (Si no mal lo recuerdo en el capitulo 3) la historia ya esta escrita y lo único que me queda por hacer es subir los capítulos restantes, claro que con este y los otros capítulos anteriores agregue algunos detalles que faltaron para lograr alargar un poco mas los capítulos. Pues es en eso en lo que estoy trabajando con los capítulos siguientes...**

**Pueden dejar Reviews con comentarios de si les gusto la historia o no, criticas y/o sugerencias para poder mejorar mi forma de escribir, las acepto todas, pero con la condición de que sea con amabilidad y respeto, así podre mantener las cosas en orden, recuerden que el respeto mutuo es importante. En fin... Saludos Lectores **


	7. En Búsqueda de las Gemas

**-Capitulo siete -Dijo el maestro Raizer pasando la lista**

**-Presente mi querido profesor -Contesto el capitulo siete con una enorme sonrisa  
**

**-De acuerdo capitulo siete, haz lo tuyo -Ordeno el Profesor Raizer**

**-Si profesor -Finalizo el capitulo siete poniéndose de pie y abriendo un nuevo paso hacia la continuación de esta historia**

**-Muchachos disfrútenlo -Se dirigió el profesor Raizer hacia sus alumnos (lectores)**

**Disclaimer: Certifico que My Little Pony Friendship is Magic, al igual que sus personajes, es propiedad absoluta de Hasbro y de su creadora Lauren Faust, los OCs les pertenece al autor de este fic, esto lo hago con la intención de divertir y entretener a los lectores.**

**Atte: RaizerMLP.  
**

**(): Pensamientos**

***: Algunas Acciones (Y canto, solo para esta ocasión) **

**-: Dialogo de los personajes**

* * *

**Capitulo #7: En búsqueda de las Gemas**

Ya era de noche, la oscuridad se hacía presente en toda Equestria, pero Raizer y los demás no podían descansar, todos sabían que no debían perder mucho tiempo

* * *

Mientras tanto en lo más alto del bosque, Oliat contemplaba el cielo nocturno, riendo malévolamente bajo

-Ahhh la noche, la fuente de mi poder, ahora… soy más fuerte –Decía Oliat con placer sabiendo que en la noche el recibía más poder

* * *

Raizer y los demás continuaban caminando cuando de repente el cielo comienza a titilar débilmente y poco a poco

-¡Oigan chicas miren el cielo! –Decía Pinkie Pie mientras señalaba hacia arriba

Todos miraron hacia arriba y observaban las cintilaciones, causando la preocupación de la unicornio lavanda

-¡Oh no! ¡Debe ser el campo de fuerza! ¡Ya se está debilitando! –Miraba Twilight angustiada

* * *

Mientras que en lo alto Oliat volaba con una sonrisa malvada

-¡Eso es! Falta poco para que el campo de fuerza pierda su efecto y yo pueda salir de este maldito bosque… Y cuando eso pase… ¡Equestria conocerá la ira del guerrero oscuro! –Exclamaba Oliat,

Cuando de repente observa desde lejos a Raizer y a los demás

-¡Agh! ¡Allí esta ese chico que logro ahuyentarme justo cuando iba a acabar con esa pequeña potrilla ingrata! ¡El… él debe de ser el elegido… debo acabar con el principalmente para que las gemas pierdan su efecto y también acabare con sus patéticas amigas! ¡No permitiré que arruinen mis planes! –Finaliza el guerrero oscuro

Oliat se divide en partes nuevamente (las bolas de humo oscuras) y esas partes se dispersan por todo el bosque

* * *

Mientras que abajo todas estaban preocupadas

-¿¡Chicas que vamos a hacer!? ¡El campo de fuerza acabara pronto, ya está comenzando a debilitarse! –Reclamaba Applejack preocupada

-¡Es cierto, no nos dará tiempo de encontrar las 3 gemas, Oliat se escapara y estaremos acabadas! ¡ACABADAS! –Se lamentaba Rarity

-¡Claro que no! ¡Tendremos tiempo si nos separamos en tres equipos! ¡Cada equipo buscara una gema! –Ideo Midna

-¿¡Separarnos!? ¿¡Estás loca!? ¡Que no vez que hay un demonio suelto por el bosque! ¡Yo me reusó! –Le reclamaba Rarity molesta a la poni de tierra roja

-Midna tiene razón Rarity, es la única alternativa que nos queda si queremos encontrar las gemas a tiempo –Decía Twilight

-También estoy de acuerdo –Apoyaba Raizer igualmente

-Separémonos y encontremos los 3 santuarios, Recuerden… uno en un agujero, otro en medio de una laguna y el otro en una montaña –Aclaraba Midna

Los ponis se miraron entre todos

-¡Hay que hacerlo! –Todos a excepción de Rarity gritaron al unisonó

-Bueno… yo sigo pensando que es una mala idea… humm –Voltea Rarity la mirada

-Sera mejor que yo vaya con esa malcriada… -Decía Applejack poniendo su casco en la cara

Y así, los ponis se separaron en 3 grupos y tomaron 3 caminos distintos. Raizer, Midna y Twilight fueron juntos hacia el norte. Pinkie Pie decidió irse con Rainbow Dash hacia el oeste, mientras que Applejack se ofreció a acompañarse con Rarity hacia el este

* * *

Las partes del espíritu de Oliat estaban al asecho, vigilando a los 3 grupos comenzando con el grupo de Applejack y Rarity quienes seguían un estrecho camino lleno de ramas

-Uyy… odio tocar estas ramas, es tan anti higiénico… y asqueroso, Applejack ¿por qué decidiste pasar por este camino?, debiste escoger un camino con menos suciedad –Decía la unicornio blanca quejándose

Applejack había perdido la paciencia con las quejas de pulcritud de Rarity

-Aaaay, ¡Rarity por el amor a todos los manzanos! ¡Deja de quejarte como una bebe y sigue caminando! –Le decía la poni obrera a la unicornio en un tono molesto

-Oh querida, tú te lo buscaste, debiste haber elegido un camino más limpio si sabias que esto pasaría –Le responde Rarity

-¿Eso? ¿O es que tú eres una unicornio mimada que se queja por todo lo mínimo? –Le contradice Applejack

Rarity pela los ojos por la ofensa de la poni vaquera

-¿¡Mimada!? ¡No soy una mimada! –Le grita Rarity enojada

-Si lo eres –Le responde Applejack provocando más a la unicornio

-¡Que no! –Vuelve a responderle la unicornio molesta

-¡Que si! –Le responde Applejack de la misma forma

-¡Que NOOO!-

-¡Que SIIII!-

Ambas comenzaron a discutir y chocaron sus caras, pero luego Applejack se da cuenta de que esto estaba mal y pone un Paro en el momento

-¡Ya basta! ¡Es suficiente Rarity! ¡No debemos discutir! ¡Recuerda que tenemos una misión que cumplir y un reino que salvar! –Le decía Applejack a la unicornio poniendo su casco en el pecho

Si… Tienes razón, debemos apresurarnos –Le responde Rarity a la poni de tierra

Ambas continúan caminando hasta llegar a final del estrecho camino, cuando llegan, presencian el agujero gigante, y dentro de ese agujero, se encontraba el santuario con la gema roja, tal y como había dicho Midna

* * *

Mientras tanto, en el oeste, las partes de Oliat estaban escondidas igualmente vigilando a sus victimas

-*Smile, Smile, Smile. Find my heart up with sunshine, sunshine* -

Pinkie Pie avanzaba, saltando y cantando, causando la obstinación de la pegaso celeste quien la acompañaba

-*Smile, Smile, Smile. Find my heart up with sunshine, sunshine*-

Pinkie seguía cantando

Rainbow Dash se detiene y se tapa las orejas, cansada de oír a su amiga cantar la canción una y otra vez

-*Smile, Smile, SMILEEEEE* -Pinkie seguía cantando mas fuerte que antes

En eso la pegaso dejo de soportarla y rompe el silencio

-¡PINKIEEEE! –Grito Rainbow Dash harta

Pinkie se detiene del todo y mira a la pegaso

-¿Dime Dashie? –Le pregunta la poni de tierra rosada mirándola con una gran sonrisa

-Por favor… ¡POR FAVOR! ¡POR EL AMOR A LA PRINCESA CELESTIA! ¡DEJA DE CANTAR! ¡QUE YA NO LO SOPORTO MAS! –Le reclamaba en lamento la pegaso

Pinkie comienza a reírse

-Pero Dashie, cantar es divertido –Decía la poni de tierra chocando sus cascos

-Si… ¡Pues para mí no lo es! -Le responde Rainbow un tanto molesta

De repente a Pinkie se le pone la cola de punta, como si hubiese presentido algo

-UH-UH… ¿Oíste eso Rainbow?- Pinkie voltea la mirada

-¿Oír que cosa? ¿Acaso es tu Pinkie sentido? –Rainbow preguntaba arqueando una ceja

-¡Viene de ese lado! –Pinkie se mete entre los arbusto

-¡Oye Pinkie espera! ¿¡A dónde vas!? –Le exclama la pegaso confundida a la poni de tierra, pero esta última siguió de largo ignorándola

Rainbow Dash comienza a perseguir a Pinkie Pie

-¡Pinkie Pie! –Gritaba Rainbow mientras volaba en dirección hacia donde fue la poni rosada

-LALALALALALA –Se oía la voz de Pinkie Pie de entre los árboles y el paso

Rainbow Dash aumento la velocidad, hasta llegar al fondo y ser detenida por la poni rosada de melena descontrolada

-¡Alto! –Se interpuso Pinkie Pie en el camino haciendo que Rainbow Dash dará un fuerte frenazo

-¿¡Que te paso Pinkie Pie!? –Se preguntaba la pegaso toda anonadada

-¡Allá arriba! –Señala la poni de tierra

Rainbow mira hacia arriba y observa la enorme montaña que estaba encima de ellas, en la punta de la montaña estaba el segundo santuario con la segunda gema, la gema amarilla

-¡Pinkie! ¿¡Como supiste que…!? –Rainbow estaba impactada, fue interrumpida por la poni de tierra rápidamente

-Es fácil tontita, solo use mi propia lógica –Le decía Pinkie Pie mientras le guiña el ojo

Rainbow solo arqueo una ceja en respuesta

-¿Sabes Pinkie? A veces me asustas –Decía la pegaso extrañada

-Lo se –Le responde la poni soltando una risilla

* * *

Finalmente, al norte del bosque, las partes restante de Oliat observaban al último grupo que caminaban por una zona húmeda y oscura del bosque

-Chicos tengo un mal presentimiento –Decía Midna en un tono serio observando desde atrás a Raizer y a Twilight

Raizer y Twilight se detienen y miran a Midna

-¿A qué te refieres Midna? –Le pregunta Twilight en un tono calmado

-No sé porque siento que alguien nos vigila… Le responde Midna mirando hacia los alrededores

-Pues yo no veo a nadie por ningún lado, pero si se trata de Oliat, pues él no nos va a detener tan fácil –Le decía Raizer a su amiga en un tono más serio y seguro de sí mismo ya sabiendo lo que sospechaba

Twilight se adelanta un poco

-¡Oigan chicos miren encontré uno de los santuarios! –Les reclamba Twilight mientras se asomaba por un arbusto

Raizer y Midna hacen lo mismo y al ver al otro lado del arbusto, notan que se encontraba una enorme laguna, que tenía varias lianas a su alrededor y una pequeña isla en su interior, en la isla se encontraba el ultimo santuario y tenía la gema azul que se veía a simple vista.

* * *

Los 3 grupos ya habían encontrado los 3 santuarios, pero ahora solo faltaba recoger las gemas

* * *

En el este Applejack y Rarity se acercan a la orilla del agujero y comienzan a observarla detenidamente

-¿Eso de allá será uno de los santuarios secretos? –Se preguntaba Applejack mientras señalaba el pequeño templo

-Puede ser pero yo no voy a tirarme a ese agujero… Ve tu Applejack –Le pedía Rarity a la poni de tierra anaranjada dándole unos empujoncitos

-¡No puedo ir yo sola Rarity! –Regañaba Applejack a la unicornio

-Pero si voy contigo me ensuciare los cascos –Se quejaba Rarity

-¡Ay Por favor!-

Applejack fue interrumpida por el sonido de la tierra romperse

De repente la orilla donde se encontraban ubicadas las dos ponis se desploma haciéndolas caer a ambas al agujero

Rarity fue la primera en tocar el fondo, mientras que Applejack callo encima de ella

-Oye quítate de encima –Decía Rarity mientras estaba siendo aplastada por el cuerpo de Applejack

-Ay lo siento… -Applejack se disculpa y se pone de pie nuevamente para luego ayudar a su amiga a levantarse

Rarity se observaba a si misma

-¡Ay no! ¡Mira como quede toda embarrada de tierra! –Exclamaba la unicornio blanca haciendo berrinches

-¡Ay quieres tranquilizarte! Vaya sufrimiento tan tonto… Regañaba la poni de tierra a Rarity mientras se acercaba al santuario

-¡Uyy que desconsiderada! –

Rarity ve a Applejack con desdén pero luego se percata de que la estaba dejando atrás

¡Ehhh espérame! –Decía Rarity siguiendo a la poni

Mientras ambas estaban distraídas dirigiéndose al santuario, la partes de Oliat se paraban dentro del agujero convirtiéndose en pequeñas pero muy aterradoras arañas

Applejack agarra la gema roja

-¡Listo, la tenemos Rarity ahora tenemos que salir de aquí! –Decía la poni de tierra teniendo la gema en sus cascos y guardándola en su alforja

-¿¡A-A-Applejack!? –Decia Rarity en un tono asustado

-¿Qué pasa Rarity?- Applejack voltea la mirada para ver que sucedía

-Oh… oh-

Applejack y Rarity se dieron cuenta de que estaban rodeadas por una gran cantidad de arañas.

* * *

Más al otro lado del bosque

-Muy bien iré hacia ese santuario, espérame aquí Pinkie Pie-

Rainbow Dash vuela a toda velocidad hacia el santuario llegando fácilmente hasta la cima de la montaña, entra al santuario y agarra de inmediatamente la gema amarilla

-¡Ha! Pan comido –Decía la pegaso mientras tenía la gema en sus cascos,

Cuando de repente siente que algo se le acerca

-¿¡Pero qué…!? –

-¡Rainbow Dash! ¿¡Sucede algo allá arriba!? –Gritaba la poni rosada desde abajo

Rainbow al voltear la mirada, se da cuenta de que tenía una manticora oscura de ojos rojos detrás de ella, que resultaban ser las partes de Oliat.

-Oh… si… sucede algo muy feo aquí arriba- Dice Rainbow observando a la manticora

* * *

Y mientras que en el norte del bosque, Raizer trataba de llegar a la pequeña isla con ayuda de la lianas que guindaban de los árboles, mientras que Midna y Twilight observaban a Raizer desde lejos, sin darse cuenta de que las partes de Oliat se incorporaron en la laguna.

Por un momento Raizer casi se cae a la laguna pero logra recuperarse fácil, siguió y siguió hasta que el unicornio blanco termina llegando a la pequeña isla. Raizer entra al santuario y recoge la gema azul

-¡Listo chicas, ya tengo el cristal! –Le gritaba el unicornio blanco a las 2 ponis desde la isla, mientras les mostraba la gema con su magia y la guardaba en su alforja

-¡Muy bien Raizer, ahora ven enseguida! –Le reclamaba Twilight al unicornio blanco

Mientras que Midna miraba la laguna, nota algo extraño moverse en el agua y veía que se aproximaba lentamente hacia Raizer, Midna reacciona rápidamente

-¡RAIZER CUIDADO! –Le grita Midna

-¿¡QUE!? –Raizer reacciona ante la advertencia de su amiga

El unicornio mira hacia al lado y de repente de la laguna salta un cocodrilo gigante oscuro hacia él, pero Raizer logra esquivarlo a tiempo

Twilight se horroriza y se oculta detrás del arbusto, mientras que Midna seguía observando al cocodrilo

-¡Raizer ahí viene de nuevo! –Le advierte nuevamente Midna

-Oh rayos… -Raizer no sabía cómo escapar del cocodrilo

* * *

En ese instante, todos estaban en problemas, y ahora debían ingeniárselas para salir de ellas Applejack y Rarity rodeadas de Arañas, Rainbow Dash y Pinkie Pie debían lidiar con una manticora, y Raizer estaba acorralado por un cocodrilo gigante

¿Lograran sobrevivir ante ciertas amenazas?

* * *

**Capitulo siete terminado, bueno chicos... lamentablemente ya falta poco para que esta historia llegue a su fin (solo faltan 2 capítulos por subir) pero bueno... ¿Que otra cosa esperaban? fue mi primer fic y mas bien creí que este fic me saldría mucho mas corto y al final me salieron mas capítulos de los que me esperaba, pues... he he, esa es la magia de la imaginación y la inspiración, y la verdad es que estoy satisfecho con el resultado. Por adelantado les digo, espero que hayan disfrutado esta historia tanto como yo la disfrute en escribirla, es un honor para mi poder entretenerlos al menos un poco, **

**Y cambiando el tema, pido disculpas a todos por lo mucho que me he tardado en subir los capítulos, comprenderán que ahora mismo, mi país (Venezuela) ha estado pasando por una situación muy ****difícil, debido a las protestas y las trancas, que han afectado también a mi residencia, por lo que he estado al tanto de todo lo ocurrido (sin mencionar también la falla de Internet que he tenido estos últimos días) Pido a dios que este problema en mi querido país se resuelva pronto... aunque pienso que esto sera para rato.**

**Pueden dejar Reviews con comentarios de si les gusto la historia o no, criticas y/o sugerencias para poder mejorar mi forma de escribir, las acepto todas, pero con la condición de que sea con amabilidad y respeto, así podre mantener las cosas en orden... recuerden que el respeto mutuo es importante. En fin... Saludos Lectores**


	8. La Roca Sagrada

**Por fin! les traigo el penúltimo capitulo, disfrutenlo**

**Disclaimer: Certifico que My Little Pony Friendship is Magic al igual que sus personajes, es propiedad absoluta de hasbro y de su creadora Lauren Faust, los OCs les pertenecen al autor de este fic, esto lo hago con la intencion de divertir y entretener a los lectores.**

**Atte: RaizerMLP**

**(): Pensamientos**

***: Algunas Acciones**

**-: Dialogos de los personajes**

* * *

**Capitulo #8: La Roca Sagrada**

Desde afuera del Bosque Everfree, en Ponyville, algunos ponis del pueblo; específicamente Lyra, Bon Bon, Berry Punch, Thunderlane, Flitter, Cloudchaser, Derpy, Cheerilee y las Cutie Mark Crusaders miraban confundidos y sin saber que pasaba aquel campo de fuerza que tintilaba débilmente alrededor del bosque

Estaban asombrados, se preguntaban y se hacían comentarios entre ellos sobre aquel campo extraño

-¿Qué estará pasando? –Se preguntaba Thunderlane

-¿Acaso será el fin de Equestria? –Decia Flitter horrorizada y abrazando a Cloudchaser

-Oh santo cielos… será mejor que vaya a buscar a mi pequeña muffin –Dijo Derpy saliendo volando del lugar para buscar a su hija Dinky

* * *

Mientras que en la casa de Raizer, los padres observaban desde la azotea el Bosque Everfree y su campo de fuerza ya casi visible, junto con Rose y Fluttershy quienes estaban allí acompañándolos y quienes le habían explicado todo a la pareja

-Oh… Raizer… hijo –Decía la madre preocupada y tapándose los ojos con sus cascos

-No te preocupes mi amor… Raizer sabe cuidarse muy bien, y él no está solo, mientras siga con esas chicas, no creo que le pase nada, estoy seguro de que regresara a casa sano y salvo –Le comentaba el padre optimista, mientras abrazaba a su esposa

-Oh cielos… espero que todos se encuentren bien… No soportaría que les pasara algo malo –Decía Fluttershy también angustiada

-Yo también lo espero Fluttershy –Le comenta Rose a la pegaso amarilla

Rose se acerca a la baranda de la azotea y da un suspiro

-Oh hermano, debes acabar con ese monstruo cuanto antes, todos confiamos en ti –Finaliza Rose mirando desde lejos el Bosque Everfree

* * *

Mientras tanto en el bosque, nuestros héroes aún se encontraban en problemas

Applejack y Rarity estaban acorraladas por una cantidad innumerable de arañas

-¡Santas Vacas! –Exclama Applejack sorprendida de ver tantas arañas dentro del agujero

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! ¡Arañas! ¡LAS ODIO! –Gritaba Rarity de pánico mientras se escondía detrás de Applejack

Applejack comienza a observar por todos lados para ver si encontraba alguna salida, ya que casi todo el hueco estaba lleno de arañas. En eso la poni de tierra logra ver un espacio libre a su derecha

-¡Rarity rápido por aquí, sígueme! –Señala Applejack hacia el lugar libre

Applejack comienza a correr hacia el lugar con la unicornio blanca de melena purpura detrás de ella

Logran llegar al espacio libre, pero adelante, estaba bloqueada por otra pared, por lo tanto las 2 ponis habían quedado acorraladas otra vez, y esta vez ya no tenían escapatoria para otro lado. Las arañas las tenían rodeadas y se iban acercando poco a poco hacia ellas

-¡Oh maravilloso!… ¿¡Y ahora que hacemos!? –Le reclamaba una asustada Rarity a la poni de tierra

Applejack comienza a observar hacia todos los lados posibles, desesperada por encontrar una salida, cuando adelante, ve una roca libre de arañas y más adelante había otras rocas más, también observa una rama gruesa guindando de la pared del fondo cerca de la orilla, en eso a Applejack se le ocurre una arriesgada pero brillante idea para escapar de las arañas

-¡Rarity súbete a mi lomo y sostente bien fuerte! –Le decia Applejack a la unicornio blanca agachándose para darle oportunidad de montarse

-¿¡Que!? –Rarity no entendía a la poni anaranjada

-¡Solo hazlo! –Le reclama Applejack a la unicornio

-Ehm… Está bien… pero no seré muy pesada para ti ¿Verdad? –Pregunto Rarity

-¡Tonterías! –Dijo la poni de tierra en tono decidida

Rarity la dejo estar y sube rápidamente hacia el lomo de Applejack, y esta última da un enorme salto hacia la roca que estaba libre de arañas, las arañas comenzaban a subir hacia la roca donde estaban las 2 ponis, pero Applejack salta rápidamente hacia la siguiente roca, evitando que la alcanzaran, las rocas estaban un poco distanciadas entre ellas, pero no era problema para la poni obrera, salto y salto varias rocas hasta llegar a la última roca que estaba cerca de la pared donde se encontraba la rama gruesa, la rama estaba muy alta y las arañas iban acercándose poco a poco

-¿¡Como llegaremos allá arriba!? ¡Está muy alto! –Dudaba Rarity mientras señalaba la rama

-¡No hay problema! –

Applejack saca de su alforja su soga de vaquero

-¡Yeeehaa!-

La poni de tierra anaranjada, arroja su soga hacia la rama, haciendo que la soga se enganche en ella, rápidamente Applejack se lanza de la roca, sosteniéndose con la soga y llegando hacia la pared rocosa, mientras que las arañas se venían acercando más hacia ellas

-Rarity sube tu primero –Le pide Applejack a la unicornio

-De acuerdo –Le contesta Rarity

Rarity se suelta de su lomo y comienza a subir sobre la poni de tierra, pero mientras intentaba subir, accidentalmente le mete una pata trasera en la cara a la poni vaquera

-Auch ¡Oye Rarity ten más cuidado, me diste en la cara con tu pata! –Le reclama Applejack enojada

-Lo siento –Se disculpa la unicornio apenada

Rarity ya en la soga comenzaba a subir llegando a la rama, mientras que Applejack la seguia detrás, Las arañas comenzaban a subir las pared, Rarity llega a la orilla a salvo, esperando a Applejack

-¡Applejack date prisa! –Le decía la unicornio desde la orilla

Applejack llega a la rama, pero cuando sube en ella, la rama se rompe de la nada haciendo a esta última resbalar, por un momento la poni anaranjada creyó que iba a caer nuevamente al agujero infestado de arañas, pero es sostenida por Rarity antes de caer

-¡Vamos… sube! –Dijo Rarity tratando de aguantar el peso de la poni

Rarity ayuda a subir a su amiga vaquera antes de que las arañas se le acercaran, ambas salen corriendo del lugar por donde regresaron y pierden a las tenebrosas arañas, Las arañas vuelven a convertirse en las bolas de humo oscuras y se marchan del agujero

Applejack y Rarity estaban exhaustas de tanto correr

-Ufff… Ufff… Estuvo cerca… -Decía Rarity suspirando rápido

-Hehe si… -Dijo Applejack mientras jadeaba

Al final Applejack observa a Rarity con gesto de agradecimiento

-Rarity… me salvaste la vida –Decía Applejack con un una sonrisa y después de recuperar el aliento

-¿Yo… Lo hice? –Dice Rarity apenada

-Si… Lo hiciste amiga, gracias-

Después de esas palabras, Applejack y Rarity se dan un abrazo y luego de terminarlo la poni de tierra saca la gema de su alforja

-Vaya… es una gema hermosa, perfecta para un vestido –Dijo Rarity contemplando la gema que parecía un ruby

Applejack solo suelta una pequeña risa

-¿Y ahora qué? ¿Qué es lo que sigue? –Se preguntaba la unicornio blanca mientras observaba la gema

-Ahora tenemos que llevar esta gema hacia la roca sagrada, Midna menciono que se encontraba en el corazón del Bosque Everfree-

-¿Y dónde se supone que queda eso? –Dudaba Rarity

-No lo sé dulzura ¡Pero vamos a encontrarlo cueste lo que cueste! ¡Andando! –Finaliza Applejack decidida y junto con Rarity salen corriendo en búsqueda de la Roca Sagrada

* * *

Mientras que las 2 ponis anteriores comenzaron a buscar la roca, en el oeste ocurría una situación completamente distinta

-Heheheee…Que… Linda y… Bonita…. Manticora…. –

Rainbow Dash trataba de calmar a la enorme criatura quimérica oscura que tenía en frente, pero solo hace que le ruja con fuerza

La manticora trato de embestir a la pegaso con su garra pero esta logra esquivar agachándose

-Aaaaaah… ¿¡Quieres pelear eh!?... ¡Muy bien!... ¡Pues entonces pelea te voy a dar! –Grito Rainbow Dash enfurecida

Rainbow salta y le da una patada a la manticora haciendo a este último caer, de inmediato Rainbow Dash sale volando con la gema en sus cascos, la manticora se levanta, agarra vuelo y comienza a perseguir a la pegaso, la manticora era igual de rápido que ella, Rainbow Dash no se lo podía creer

-¿¡Cómo es que esa criatura es más rápida que yo!? –Decía Rainbow Dash mirando a la manticora que venía detrás de ella

Justo cuando la manticora iba a alcanzar a Rainbow, la pegaso oye un llamado

-¡Rainbow Dash! ¡Aquí! ¡Aquí! ¡Estoy libre! –La llamaba Pinkie Pie desde el suelo con un guante de beisbol en sus cascos

La pegaso quedo confundida, porque no sabía de donde Pinkie Pie había sacado el guante de beisbol, pero eso no debía importarle ahora, al ver a su amiga supuso de inmediato que quería la gema

-¡Pinkie Pie! ¡Atrápalo! –Rainbow Dash le lanza la gema a la poni rosada

Pinkie corre hacia la gema y logra atajarla

-¡La tengo! ¡La tengo!–

Pinkie Pie saltaba de alegría con la gema en su guante, pero no se imaginó lo que vino después

La manticora se le acerca rápidamente, tomando por sorpresa a la poni de tierra, raptándola y llevándola a los cielos

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! –Gritaba Pinkie en las garras de la Manticora

-¡PINKIE PIEE!-

Rainbow Dash comienza a perseguir a la manticora para salvar a su amiga, la manticora era igual de rápido, lo cual hacia que a Rainbow Dash le costara alcanzarlo, la pegaso se esfuerza en aumentar su velocidad y en ese intento, hiendo más, más y más rápido, Rainbow ejecuta la Rain-plosion sónica de la nada, tomando por sorpresa a la manticora, Rainbow choca contra la criatura quimérica con una enorme fuerza y la divide en pedazos convirtiéndola nuevamente en las partes de Oliat

Pinkie Pie comenzaba a caer tapándose la cara del horror y cuando estaba a punto de desplomarse en el suelo, es rescatada por la pegaso celeste, ambas aterrizan sanas y salvas

Pinkie Pie vuelve a destaparse y solo noto que estaba en los cascos de la pegaso

-¡Rainbow Dash me salvaste! ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! ¡Esa rain-plosion fue increíble! –Le agradecía Pinkie mientras abrazaba aferradamente a la pegaso

-Hehe, no fue nada Pinkie Pie –Rainbow acariciaba la melena de la poni de tierra

-¡Bueno ya! ¡Ahora hay que ir hacia esa roca! ¡Sujétate Pinkie Pie! –

Rainbow sosteniendo a Pinkie Pie comienza a volar a toda velocidad y se pone en la búsqueda de la Roca Sagrada, mientras que la poni rosada sostenía las gema

* * *

Finalmente hacia el norte, en la zona más oscura y húmeda del bosque, Raizer seguía esquivando los ataque del cocodrilo gigante, pero ya estaba exhausto de tanto moverse

-Agh… cielo… es más rápido de lo que creí –Decía Raizer respirando con dificultad y tocándose el pecho

Midna y Twilight observaban desde el otro lado de la laguna horrorizadas, Twilight le dispara con su cuerno al cocodrilo, pero pareció no afectarle

-¿¡Que!? ¿¡Mis hechizos no funcionan contra eso!? ¡Oh rayos! ¡Midna tenemos que hacer algo! ¡Sino ese cocodrilo terminara comiéndose a Raizer! –Exclamaba la unicornio lavanda mientras la agitaba

Las dos 2 ponis comienzan a observar por todos lados, a ver que podrían usar para ayudar al unicornio blanco que se veía en aprietos o ahuyentar al cocodrilo, a lo que ambas fijan la mirada en un árbol que tenía varias piedras cercas de sus raíces, ambas se miran a los ojos

-¿Estas pensando lo mismo que yo? –Le dice Midna a la unicornio con una sonrisa decidida

-Oh si –Le responde Twilight de la misma forma

Mientras que Raizer en la pequeña isla, seguía luchando contra el cocodrilo esquivando sus ataques, hasta el punto de ya no poder más

-(Agh, ufff ¡Mierda…! ¿¡Este cocodrilo no piensa detenerse nunca!?) –Pensaba Raizer cansado y creyó que ya estaba acabado

Justo cuando el cocodrilo estaba a punto de atacar al unicornio blanco, el cocodrilo recibe una pedrada

-¡Oye tú, deja en paz a nuestro amigo! –Le decía Twilight al cocodrilo mientras le arrojaba piedras

-¡Raizer es tu oportunidad, nosotras distraeremos a este cocodrilo! –Se dirigió Midna a su amigo mientras hacía lo mismo que Twilight

Midna y Twilight con la ayuda de las piedras, sacan al cocodrilo de la laguna, haciendo que este último las siga a ambas, en ese momento Raizer aprovecho la oportunidad de subirse a las lianas nuevamente para regresar al otro extremo de la laguna, pero luego para su mala suerte, una de las lianas en donde llego a agarrarse Raizer, se rompe haciendo caer al joven unicornio al agua

-¡AAAAAAAAH! –Grita Raizer mientras caía

Y para poner la cerecita sobre el pastel, la gema se sale accidentalmente de la alforja de Raizer desapareciendo entre el agua turbia de la laguna

-¡Maldición! ¡Lo que me faltaba! ¡Demonios! ¿¡Donde está la gema!? –Reclamaba Raizer enojado mientras registraba dentro de la laguna para encontrar la gema que se le cayó

Mientras que más alejado de la laguna, Twilight y Midna seguían distrayendo al cocodrilo tirándole piedras

-¡Atrás! ¡Atrás! –Le gritaba Twilight al cocodrilo tirándole varias filas de piedras con su magia

-¡Rayos! ¿¡Donde esta Raizer!? ¿¡Porque se ha tardado tanto!? ¡Ya se supone que debió haber salido de la laguna! –Se quejaba Midna extrañada

-¡No lo sé! –Le responde la unicornio lavanda

Las 2 ponis seguían arrojándole piedras, pero llego un momento en el que se le acabaron las piedras y llegaron hacia una pared quedando ambas atrapadas y sin escapatorias

-¡Oh no… se nos acabaron las municiones! –Exclamaron las 2 ponis al unisonó

El cocodrilo se iba a acercando a las 2 ponis que se abrazaron muertas de miedo

Justo cuando el cocodrilo estaba a punto de abrir su hocico para comerse a las 2 ponis, Es interrumpido por la voz de Raizer

-¡Oye! –Raizer llama al cocodrilo

El cocodrilo voltea para ver a Raizer

-¡Ni si quiera te atrevas a hacerle daño a mis amigas o ya verás! –Amenazaba Raizer a la criatura gigante

El cocodrilo cambia su objetivo rápidamente hacia Raizer y comienza a dirigirse hacia él a toda velocidad

-¡RAIZER CUIDADO! –Gritaron Midna y Twilight al unisonó mientras estaban aferradas entre ellas

Y justo cuando el cocodrilo ya estaba a unos pasos del unicornio blanco, este último con su magia, saca una piedra gigante que tenía escondida, aplastando al monstruo con ella, en la cabeza, esto causo la división del cocodrilo, convirtiéndolo en las partes de Oliat, que Raizer logro reconocer enseguida

-¡Oliat! –

Las pequeñas bolas de humo oscuras, se alejaron rápidamente

-¡Vuelve aquí estúpido demonio! –Le grito Raizer enojado a los pequeños espíritus que formaban a Oliat

-Debí imaginarlo… por eso no le afecto la magia de Twilight –Supuso seriamente el unicornio

Finalmente el peligro se había alejado del grupo de Raizer

Midna y Twilight van corriendo hacia el joven unicornio, para ambas darle un abrazo

-¡Raizer nos salvaste! –Decían ambas ponis al unisonó emocionadas y abrazando al unicornio blanco

De repente ambas sienten un quejido proveniente del unicornio

-Agh… chicas no tan cerca… me duele –Le dijo Raizer a las chicas mientras las alejaba y se tocaba su abdomen derecho con su casco

Twilight nota como Raizer se tocaba el abdomen

-Haber… déjame revisar –Twilight le quita su casco del abdomen a Raizer para examinarlo

En eso las chicas se dan cuenta de que Raizer tenía una gran herida en su abdomen

-¡WOW que gran herida! –Se sorprende Midna al ver la gravedad de la herida de su amigo

-De seguro… me lo hice cuando estaba saliendo de la laguna –Dijo Raizer adolorido

-Debemos tratar esa herida –

Twilight saca el botiquín de emergencia de su alforja, y del botiquín saca un pote de alcohol, un gran pedazo de algodón y unos grandes rollos de venda e hilo, Twilight moja el algodón con alcohol

-Esto te dolerá un poco así que aguanta –Le decía Twilight a Raizer, quien dé inmediatamente pone el algodón en su abdomen

-¡Aaagh! –Gimió Raizer del dolor mientras la unicornio lavanda la toco con el algodón lleno de Alcohol

-Bien ahora solo queda ponerte la venda-

Twilight comienza a ponerle la venda alrededor de su abdomen y amarrando la venda con el hilo

-¿Ya te sientes mejor? –Le preguntaba Midna a su amigo mientras la tocaba en su hombro con el casco

-Si… mucho mejor, gracias chicas –Se sentía más aliviado el unicornio blanco

-Bien chicas, ya tengo la gema, se me cayó por un momento en la laguna pero logre conseguirlo –Raizer muestra la gema con su magia

-Muy bien… llego el momento de la verdad, es hora de acabar con todo esto ¡Vamos a buscar la Roca Sagrada! –Reclama Midna con ánimo que comienza a correr

-¡Sí! –Dijeron Twilight y Raizer al unisonó que comenzaron a ir detrás de ella

* * *

Al fin los 3 grupos tenían las 3 gemas y estaban listos para acabar con la misión

Rainbow Dash y Pinkie Pie fueron las primeras en encontrar el corazón del bosque, que era un lugar plano y gigante, en el centro del lugar se encontraba la Roca Sagrada junto con la espada de Knight Everfree

-¡Esa debe ser! –

Rainbow aterriza rápidamente y encaja la gema amarilla en una de las incrustaciones

Luego de entre los arbustos, aparecen Applejack y Rarity corriendo con la gema roja

-¡Applejack, Rarity! –Saludan Pinkie Pie y Rainbow Dash a las 2 ponis

-¡Abran paso señoritas! –Applejack incrusta rápidamente la segunda gema en otro de los orificios de la roca

-¡Solo falta una gema! –Reclamo Rarity

-¿¡Donde están Twilight Midna y Raizer!? –Gritaba Rainbow Dash angustiada

-¡Chicas ahí vienen! –Avisa Pinkie Pie quien señalaba hacia ellos

Raizer, Midna y Twilight iban corriendo a toda velocidad, dirigiéndose hacia la Roca Sagrada y ya teniendo la gema azul al aire

-¡Esa es la Roca sagrada! ¡Ya estamos llegando! –Exclamaba Midna viendo la Roca desde lejos

-Sí, pronto acabara este sufrimiento –Decía Twilight animada mientras corría

Justo cuando ya estaban a punto de llegar hacia la roca, Raizer ve una fuerza oscura cayendo del cielo, Raizer da un frenazo fuerte

-¡CHICAAAAS CUIDADOOOOO!-

-¿¡Que!? –Exclamaron confundidas Twilight y Midna que voltearon a ver al unicornio, y que no alcanzaron a ver la gran fuerza oscura que caía

La fuerza oscura impacta en el suelo sacando del camino a Twilight y a Midna que recibieron el impacto y haciendo que las demás ponis (Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie y Rarity) observaran horrorizadas el suceso, Twilight es expulsada hacia un árbol, quedando inconsciente, Mientras que Midna es expulsada hacia Raizer

-¡Midna! –Raizer se acerca rápidamente hacia su amiga, para verificar como se encontraba, mientras aun sostenía la gema

-¿¡Midna te encuentras bien!? –Le pregunta Raizer preocupado

-Agh… estoy bien –Midna se pone de pie débilmente

Raizer voltea la mirada para ver, quien o que era la fuerza oscura que había aterrizado, y al mirarlo se da cuenta de quién era, causándole una gran impresión

-¡No puede Ser!-

Oliat se revela en el escenario riendo malévolamente, frente a Raizer y Midna

* * *

**Capitulo ocho terminado... Gracias dios por darme la oportunidad de tener internet otra vez! Enserio lamento mucho haberme tardado en subir este capitulo, mi internet presento problemas y tuve que ir a reclamar, los operadores se tardaron mas de una semana para arreglar mi internet, y debido a que nadie de mis vecinos tenia Wi-fi, pues... me quede varado LOL... Pero bueno, lo importante es que ya estoy aqui y estamos a punto de llegar al clímax de la historia y solo me falta subir el gran capitulo final, que para enmendar el error de mi ausencia, lo subiré ahora, y así finalmente continuare con "El Mejor Deseo de Todos"**

**Pueden dejar Reviews con comentarios de si les gusto la historia o no, criticas y/o sugerencias para poder mejorar mi forma de escribir, las acepto todas pero con la condición de que sea con amabilidad y respeto, así podre mantener las cosas en orden, recuerden que el respeto mutuo es importante... En fin. Saludos Lectores.**


	9. Renace la Leyenda

**El gran capitulo final ha llegado...**

**Disclaimer: Certifico que la serie My Little Pony Friendship is Magic al igual que sus personajes, es propiedad absoluta de hasbro y de su creadora Lauren Faust, Los OCs les pertenecen al autor de este fic, esto lo hago con la intencion de entretener y divertir a los lectores.**

**Atte. RaizerMLP**

**(): Pensamientos**

***: Algunas acciones**

**-: Dialogo de los personajes**

* * *

**Capítulo Final: Renace la leyenda**

Raizer y todos sus amigos por fin habían logrado encontrar las 3 gemas secretas y ya habían llegado hacia el gran corazón del Bosque Everfree, lugar donde murió y descansan los restos del gran ''protector del bosque'' Knight Everfree y donde se encuentra situada la Roca Sagrada, pero nuestros héroes al llegar al dicho lugar, se encuentran con el peor obstáculo de todos, este obstáculo era conocido como el ''Guerrero oscuro'' Oliat el demonio quien por fin se reúne y revela su verdadero cuerpo ante ellos

Raizer y Midna se encontraban en frente del demonio que bloqueaba su paso hacia la Roca Sagrada, Raizer guarda inmediatamente la gema en su alforja, Mientras que Midna comienza a observarla

-Tú debes de ser Oliat el demonio –Le dice Midna en un estado de seriedad

-¡He! El placer es mío señorita, y como vez, esta es mi verdadera forma –Decía Oliat actuando de forma educada

Mientras que desde atrás Applejack, Pinkie Pie y Rarity, veían con miedo a aquel demonio y se sentían incapaces de acercársele, exceptuando a Rainbow Dash quien valientemente voló hacia el guerrero oscuro para tratar de acertarle un golpe.

Pero rápidamente, antes de que Rainbow la golpeara, Oliat crea un enorme campo de fuerza con su magia, impidiendo a la pegaso acercársele, Rainbow tras chocar con el campo, es impulsada fuertemente hacia sus amigas quienes se preocupan enseguida

-¿¡Rainbow estas bien amiga!? –Se dirige Applejack hacia la pegaso preocupada y ayudándola a levantarla

-Agh… Si estoy bien –Decía Rainbow sobándose la cabeza y observando con enojo a Oliat

-¡Pegaso inútil, no te metas en esto! ¡Este asunto es entre el elegido y yo! –Le decía Oliat a la pegaso mientras la señalaba en señal de advertencia

-Chicas iré a ver como se encuentra Twilight –Dice Rarity quien rápidamente sale corriendo hacia la unicornio lavanda

-Espera Rarity, vamos contigo –Dijeron Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash y Applejack al unisonó quienes comenzaron a seguirla

Mientras que dentro del campo de fuerza de Oliat y junto con este último, se encontraban encerrados Raizer y Midna

-Estoy completamente impresionado, me parece bastante increíble que unos simples ponis como ustedes, hayan logrado escapar de mis peligrosas transformaciones –Decía Oliat mirando a todos a su alrededor

-Pues me lo figuraba… ¡tú eras aquel monstruo que ataco a mi hermanita! –Le contesta Raizer enojado

-¿Así que tú fuiste esas tenebrosas arañas de ese agujero? –Le decía Applejack mientras tenia a Twilight en sus cascos quien aun estaba desmayada

-¡Y de seguro fuiste también esa enorme manticora! –Le grita Rainbow Dash enojada

-¡También fuiste aquel cocodrilo que nos ataco! –Finaliza Raizer señalándolo con enojo

Oliat baja la mirada, ríe un poco y voltea hacia el otro lado

-Acertaron… todas y cada una de esas transformaciones era yo tratando de detenerlos… pero creo que subestime demasiado sus habilidades y lograron escapar de mí, es poreso que estoy completamente impresionado…-

Oliat se detiene, voltea a mirar a Raizer en un instante, y rápidamente se teletransporta a su lado

-Especialmente contigo… joven unicornio blanco –Le susurra a Raizer en el oído

-Tienes una valentía indiscutible, igual que ese imbécil de Knight Everfree, por culpa de el… ¡quede hecho pedazos!... ¡tarde miles de años en completarme!... ¡Y POR CULPA DE EL! ¡Quede encerrado!... ¡En este MALDITO BOSQUE! –Grita Oliat de la Rabia y dando un fuerte pisotón con su casco en el suelo, haciendo temblar casi todo el sitio

-Pero hoy… todo mi sufrimiento traerá frutos, Knight Everfree pagara con sudor y sangre lo que me hiso, y para eso le arrebatare lo que más anhelo además de su familia… ¡EQUESTRIA! –Finaliza Oliat riendo malévolamente

Todas las ponis miran aterrorizadas al temible y oscuro demonio

-Pero aun falta un detalle… mi plan está en riesgo, el elegido por Knight Everfree es quien mantiene en funcionamiento las 3 gemas secretas… si algo le pasa al elegido, esas gemas no servirán de nada, por lo tanto ¡Debo matar al elegido!... y ese elegido podría ser… tú –Oliat señala a Raizer con su casco

-¿¡QUE!? –Exclamaron con asombro Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Pinkie Pie y Rarity al unisonó desde afuera del campo de fuerza después de oír lo que dijo el guerrero oscuro

-Por tu forma de actuar y pensar, supongo que tú eres el elegido por Knight Everfree, es mas… creo que tienes un gran parecido a el. Por lo tanto, yo… el gran guerrero oscuro, ¡te reto a un duelo!

Midna comienza a observar a Oliat extrañada

-Espera un momento Oliat… Raizer –Justo cuando Midna iba hablar

-Es el elegido –Raizer interrumpe a su amiga poniéndole un casco en frente

-Así es Oliat… estas en lo correcto ¡soy el elegido! ¡Yo soy al que buscas!

-¿¡QUE!? –Exclamaron nuevamente las manes al unisonó después de la respuesta de Raizer, esa respuesta provoco el desmayo de Rarity

Midna estaba completamente estupefacta y a la vez confundida por la respuesta de su amigo

-¿¡Raizer estás loco!? ¡P-P-Pero si tú!-

-No trates de ocultarme y defenderme Midna, Oliat se dio cuenta de que yo soy el elegido y está bien… yo puedo derrotar a este desgraciado sin siquiera mover un casco –Le dice Raizer a su amiga poniéndole un casco en el hombro

-¡P-Pero! –Midna quedo completamente perpleja

Mientras que fuera del campo, las demás aun no podían creerse lo que estaban viendo, Rainbow Dash estaba completamente alterada

-¿¡Pero que se supone que va a hacer ese unicornio loco!? ¡Que acaso no sabe que él en realidad no es el….! –

Justo cuando la pegaso iba a escupir lo que iba a decir, alguien le cierra la boca con su casco

-Shhhhh… Silencio Rainbow –Era Twilight quien le tapaba la boca para que no hablara

-¡Twilight despertaste! –Dijeron todas sorprendidas, exceptuando Rainbow Dash quien aun tenía la boca tapada por la unicornio

-Vaya… de tanta conmoción no nos dimos cuenta de que Twilight había despertado –Decía Rarity echándose fresco con su casco

-¿Desde cuándo llevas despierta dulzura? –Le pregunta Applejack a la unicornio

-¿¡Estas bien!? ¿¡Nada roto!? ¿¡Aquí, aquí o aquí!? –Decía Pinkie Pie mientras revisaba alocadamente a Twilight

-No se preocupen chicas estoy bien, llevo despierta desde hace rato y vi lo que paso hace un momento,

-¿A si? –Dijeron todas al unisonó

-Sé lo que planea Raizer y lo entiendo bien –Finaliza Twilight observando a Raizer

-¿¡A si!? -Repitieron nuevamente las ponis

Mientras que dentro del campo de fuerza, Raizer avanzaba hacia Oliat y Midna los observaba desde atrás sin aun saber que decir, en ese momento a Midna se le pasa por la mente, la primera premonición que tuvo

-(Esa visión… es esta la visión que tuve… la de los 2 ponis luchando, eran Raizer y Oliat, ya lo recordé, está sucediendo ahora) –Pensaba Midna con gesto preocupado

-Oliat… ¡yo acepto tu duelo! Pero pondré 2 tratos -Dijo el unicornio blanco seriamente

Oliat al oír la propuesta de Raizer pone una gran sonrisa

-Como todo un buen guerrero, siempre acepto los tratos –Le dice Oliat ya poniéndose en posición de batalla

-Primero... no conquistaras Equestria hasta que el duelo acabe –Decía Raizer seguro de sí mismo y poniendo su pecho bien derecho y en alto

Oliat le pone a Raizer una sonrisa audaz

-De acuerdo y cual es el segundo trato -Indago el demonio

-El segudo trato es que... si yo gano el duelo, tendrás que desaparecer y no volver a amenazar Equestria nunca más –Le propuso Raizer al demonio oscuro

Oliat se puso pensativo ante el segundo trato de Raizer, pero finalmente respondió

-De acuerdo acepto… pero yo también tengo un trato para ti -Dijo el alicornio oscuro poniendo una mirada maliciosa

Raizer por otro lado arquea una ceja

-Si yo gano, deberás entregarme la gema que tienes, me dejaras destruir Equestria y deberás dejar que te asesine aquí y ahora, nadie deberá entrometerse en mi camino –Propuso Oliat con una gran sonrisa malévola

Midna reacciona al oír la propuesta de Oliat

-Raizer piénsalo bien… Oliat es muy poderoso

Raizer se mira los cascos por un momento, hasta que lo choca con su pecho fuertemente

-Acepto –Le responde Raizer de manera decidida

Esto causa la impresión de todos los presentes en el corazón del bosque.

-¡De acuerdo chicas parece que Raizer ahora si se volvió loco! – Exclama Applejack, mientras que Rarity se desmayaba nuevamente

-Y nosotras no podemos hacer nada al respecto –Dice Twilight apartando la mirada del campo de fuerza

-¡Debemos hacer algo Twilight, no puedes decir eso! –Le gritaba Rainbow Dash toda alterada

-No podemos Rainbow… todo depende ahora de Raizer y Midna –Finaliza Twilight volteando a mirar hacia el campo

-¡Pero Raizer! –

Midna dentro del campo ya estaba asustada

Oliat suelta una sonrisa astuta y se teletransporta hacia la Roca Sagrada, y con su magia saca la espada dorada de Knight Everfree que estaba clavada en el suelo

-Perfecto… pues entonces… ¡ponte en guardia! –

Oliat lanza la espada dorada por el aire clavándose justo en frente de Raizer

Justo cuando Raizer estaba a punto de coger la espada, es sostenida por Midna de su casco

-No tienes porque hacer esto Raizer, no quiero que mueras por mi culpa, además debemos estar unidos –Decía Midna mientras lo sostenía con un poco de lagrimas en sus ojos

Raizer lo mira cariñosamente y le seca sus lágrimas

-Tengo que hacerlo Midna, no te preocupes por mí, yo estaré bien, además… ya estamos unidos –Finaliza Raizer dándole un beso en la mejilla a su amiga el cual se sonroja como un tomate

-Midna, acércate a la Roca Sagrada y hagas lo que hagas no te alejes de ella -Le dice Raizer seriamente

Midna recupera al instante la compostura

-¿Qué? –la poni de tierra no entendío a su amigo, pero Raizer ya se había alejado de ella y se acerco mas a la espada

-Este es mi destino –Musita Raizer con los ojos cerrados

Acto seguido, Raizer con su magia saca la espada dorada clavada en el suelo y de repente una onda mágica de energía dorada sale de la espada, rodeando todo el cuerpo de Raizer, todos observaban sorprendidos aquel destello de luz que envolvía al unicornio blanco, y cuando la luz se despeja, aparece Raizer con la armadura dorada que equipaba Knight Everfree, Midna estaba paralizada

Raizer envaina su espada y se pone en posición para luchar

-¡El duelo está a punto de comenzar! ¡El duelo está a punto de comenzar! –Decía Pinkie pie eufórica

-¿¡Que sucede!? No logro entender nada –Decía Applejack sorprendida y confundida

-Yo tampoco Applejack, esto no apareció en el libro, pero según lo que yo tengo entendido, parece que Knight le concedió sus habilidades de batalla a Raizer, al envainar la espada dorada –Suponia Twilight con un casco en su menton

-Pero… ¿Y qué hay de Midna? –Applejack se preguntaba por la poni roja

-A veces los recuerdos se hacen presente…. como hace mil años Knight Everfree ¡La leyenda ha vuelto a renacer!-

Oliat saca su espada y se dirige rápidamente hacia Raizer, dando asi comienzo a la batalla

Oliat lanza el primer ataque, pero Raizer lo detiene con la espada, este ultimo da un salto hacia atrás para alejarse, luego el joven unicornio da un salto hacia arriba para llegarle al demonio desde arriba, pero Oliat con mucha facilidad y sin ningún esfuerzo, logra bloquear el ataque y lanzar a Raizer por los cielo, Oliat aprovecha que Raizer no se encuentra en posición adecuada para atacar y vuela hacia él, Oliat lo empuja más arriba haciéndolo chocar contra el campo de fuerza, el campo lo devuelve hacia el nuevamente y Oliat le lanza un golpe más, impulsándolo hacia abajo, Raizer cae con mucha fuerza hacia el suelo. Justo cuando veía que Oliat se venía aproximando rápidamente hacia él, Raizer alza sus patas traseras y le da una fuerte patada que lo impulsa hacia arriba, Raizer se pone de pie rápidamente y le dispara una gran bola de energía con su cuerno que logra darle al demonio y dejando una extensa bola de humo

Al despejarse el humo Raizer se entera de que Oliat no estaba, lo cual hacia que Midna también se preguntara lo mismo, Raizer comienza a observar por todos lados para ver si encontraba al demonio por algún lado, en eso Midna, que se encontraba a un lado del escenario de batalla observa como las partes de Oliat se formaban detrás de Raizer

-¡RAIZER CUIDADO DETRÁS TI! –Le advierte Midna a su amigo con todas sus fuerzas

Raizer voltea la mirada, y ve a Oliat quien estaba a punto de clavarle su daga, pero más rápido de lo que canto un gallo, Raizer logra detener su ataque, ambos comenzaron a tener lo que parecía un duelo de esgrima, ambos se detenían los ataques entre ellos, Oliat era muy rápido, pero Raizer se las ingeniaba para detener todos los ataques

Mientras que fuera del campo las chicas gritaban y le daban animo a su amigo unicornio, Twilight logro darse cuenta de que el campo de todo el bosque everfree ya estaba perdiendo su efecto y titilaba con mas y mas fuerza,

-Oh no, El campo… ¡RAIZER, MIDNA, DEBEN APRESURARSE! –Grita Twilight entrando en pánico

-¡Eso es todo lo que tienes! –Decia Raizer mientras seguia bloqueando los ataques

-¿¡Quieres más!? ¡BIEN PUES ENTONCES TE DARE MAS! ¡YA ME CANSE DE JUGAR!

Rápidamente Oliat vuela hacia el cielo y comienza a cargar una pequeña bola de energía oscura con su cuerno que fue creciendo y creciendo hasta hacerse gigante, el demonio grita de ira mientras seguia cargando su cuerno, y al completarse la carga

-¡MUEREEEEEEEEEE!

Oliat lanza la bola de energía oscura que abarcaba gran parte de la zona del campo, Raizer ejecuta un pequeño campo de fuerza para el y para Midna, pero no sirvió del todo, al impactar la bola gigante ambos campos se rompen y todo el lugar explota.

-¡NOOOOOOOO! –Gritaron las manes al unisonó, fuera del campo de fuerza de Oliat, no sabían lo que les había pasado a sus amigos, pero sienten un gran alivio después de lo que ven

Midna y Raizer salen heridos, pero gracias a los pequeños campos, al menos ambos lograron sobrevivir del espelúznate ataque

Midna debido a la gran explosión estaba tirada en el suelo, despierta y logra ponerse de pie, al ver sus costados vio que sus alforjas estaban abiertas y luego al ver al frente, logra ver algo que la dejo sorprendida

-¿Esa es?... ¿¡Es la gema!? Pero… ¡Creí que Raizer tenía la gema! ¡vi como lo guardo en su alforja!

En eso la poni roja recuerda lo que le había dicho el unicornio antes de agarrar la espada

*Comienza un Flashback* -Midna, acércate a la Roca Sagrada y hagas lo que hagas no te alejes de ella –*Y En un momento de flashback se ve a Raizer sacando la gema de su alforja y metiendo la gema en la alforja de Midna mientras Oliat estaba distraído obviamente Midna tampoco se dio cuenta *Finaliza el Flashback*

-¡Eso es! ¡Ya lo entiendo todo! ¡Esto era lo que debí haber hecho desde principio! ¡Lo que Raizer trata de hacer, es una… DISTRACION!

Midna coge rápidamente la gema azul

Mientras que en el centro del escenario Raizer estaba todo herido e intentaba ponerse de pie, en eso se da cuenta de que tenía a Oliat en frente de él y tenía la punta de su daga en la frente

-Se acabo Raizer, yo gane, tu… el elegido, ha sido derrotado por el gran guerrero de la oscuridad, deberás cumplir con la parte de mi trato, ahora… entrégame la gema, la espada y deja que te asesine…

En eso Raizer comienza a reírse bajamente

-¿¡Eh!? ¿¡De que te ríes!? ¿¡Que es tan gracioso para que tengas que reírte en mi presencia!? –Decía Oliat enojando Raizer se pone de pie nuevamente sonriendo astutamente

-Oliat… la batalla aun no ha terminado, y además… el derrotado aquí eres tú, porque te tengo 2 detalles -

Oliat estaba confundido y no entendía lo que Raizer decía hasta que…

-uno…yo no tengo la gema y dos… tampoco soy el elegido, solo fui una distracción –Le explicaba Raizer al muy sorprendido demonio

-¿¡Qué!? ¿¡No eras el elegido!?... ¡Aguarda! ¡Entonces si tú no tienes la gema y tampoco eres el elegido! ¡Eso significa que…! –

Oliat se sorprende de golpe

-¡LA CHICA! –

Oliat voltea a mirar a Midna y veía que se dirigía a toda velocidad hacia la Roca Sagrada con la gema en su boca, recibiendo el apoyo de las demás que estaban afuera del campo de fuerza

-¡CORRE MIDNA CORRE CORRE CORRE! –Gritaban Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie y Rarity desesperadas

-¡Debes apresurarte Midna ya el campo de fuerza del bosque Everfree se esta rompiendo! –Reclamaba Twilight mientras veía como algunos fragmentos del campo ya se estaban deshaciendo

Midna ya estaba a punto de llegar a la roca

-!NOOO! –Oliat vuela rápidamente hacia Midna para detenerla

-¡A NO! NO LO HARAS! –Raizer da un gran salto de larga distancia

Midna había llegado a la Roca, pero se sorprende al ver que Oliat se dirigía a ella a toda velocidad, el ya tenía preparado la daga para incrustársela a la poni roja en su cuerpo, y justo cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo, Raizer se atraviesa en su camino con la intención de protegerla y Oliat le clava la daga a el

-¡RAAAAIZEEEEEEEEEEEEEER! –Grito Midna al ver como Oliat le atravesó el cuchillo a su amigo

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! –Gritaron también las manes al unisonó al ver el terrible suceso

Midna veía entre lagrimas como Raizer se desplomo en el suelo con la daga clavada en el pecho

En eso la poni de tierra roja, se enfurece y grita con toda las fuerzas del mundo, expulsando una gran energía blanca que alejo a Oliat del camino y rompió el campo de fuerza hecho por este

-¿¡QUE ESTA PASANDO!? – Gritaba Oliat

La energía, expulsaba un fuerte y potente viento imparable, las manes se sostenían y se aferraban entre ellas, y el fuerte viento impedía que Oliat avanzara hacia Midna, por lo tanto, la poni roja aprovecho la oportunidad y entre lágrimas y ojos llenos de ira, le grito las últimas palabras al demonio oscuro

-¡HORA DE QUE DESAPARESCAS DE ESTE MUNDO PARA SIEMPREEEE!

Y finalmente, Midna incrusta la última gema en la roca sagrada y la 3 gemas junto con la roca comienzan a brillar con gran fuerza, las 3 gemas salen de las incrustaciones y comienzan a flotar, uniéndose con la energía blanca, luego la energía blanca, emerge hacia el cielo y se forma la silueta de un alicornio la cual, Midna logra reconocer fácilmente, el fuerte viento se habia detenido

-Twilight mira –Applejack le decía a la unicornio maravillada viendo aquel resplandor

-Ese es… -Decía Twilight de igual manera

-Knight… Everfree –Finaliza Midna con las lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos

En eso la silueta de Knight se va más arriba y extiende sus alas, al hacerlo se forma la misma onda expansiva que él había ejecutado años atrás para derrotar a Oliat, pero esta vez con el doble de fuerza

-¡QUEEE! ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! –

Oliat comenzó a brillar y en un instante su cuerpo hiso una explosión de luz que acabaron con sus partes y su vida para siempre

* * *

Mientras que en Ponyville, el campo se veía formarse nuevamente, causando la alegría de todos los habitantes que lo observaban, incluyendo a la Princesa Celestia y la Princesa Luna, que ya se encontraban en el lugar y le habían explicado a todo el pueblo lo que sucedía

En casa de Raizer, los padres estaban felices de ver cómo el campo se formaba mientras que Rose y Fluttershy celebraban juntas con mucha emoción

-¡LO LOGRARON, DE VERDAD LO LOGRARON! –Gritaban Rose y Fluttershy juntas mientras saltaban abrazadas

Y por ultimo en la biblioteca, Spike observaba desde la ventana el Bosque Everfree

-Bien hecho Twilight, sabía que lo harías –Decía el dragón mientras estaba sentado en la ventana

* * *

En el bosque Everfree todo había regresado a la normalidad, las gemas desaparecieron y formaron el campo de fuerza invisible de manera permanente, pero eso no tranquilizaba las lágrimas que reinaban en el corazón del Bosque

Midna lloraba abrazada al cuerpo sin vida de su querido amigo, y en su lamento la acompañaban las 5 manes, Rarity no podía dejar de expulsar las lágrimas, Pinkie Pie lloraba desconsolada al lado de Rainbow Dash mientras esta la abrazaba, Applejack tenía su sombrero en el pecho, intento no llorar, pero no pudo soportarlo, Mientras que Twilight llorando se pone al lado de Midna para tratar de consolarla

-Como lo siento mucho Midna… El se sacrifico por nosotras y por toda Equestria, fue un gran héroe –Decía la unicornio lavanda entre lagrimas mientras tenía entre sus brazos a la poni roja, el cual le acariciaba la melena

-El… prometió que me protegería… y lo hiso, jamás olvidare su valor y todo lo que hiso por mí, es el mejor amigo que jamás había tenido –Dice Midna ahogada en una gran tristeza y siendo abrazada por Twilight

En ese momento los primeros rayos del sol comenzaban a asomarse en el amanecer, y se comenzó a ver por todo el ambiente, una especie de neblina blancuzca con pequeños fragmentos brillantes, todas observaban como se veía el ambiente

-¿Que sucede? –Se preguntaba Applejack mientras se secaba las lágrimas

La luz del sol comenzaba a salir más, y en ese instante baja del cielo y frente a Midna y las demás un resplandor blanco

Cuando el resplandor baja totalmente, aparece el espíritu completo de Knight Everfree causando la impresión de todas, especialmente la de Midna

El alicornio comienza a caminar

-Sé cómo se siente perder a un ser querido, la sensación de perder a alguien especial en tu vida, puede destrozar incluso el más pequeño corazón que existe, yo perdí a mi familia injustamente y poreso prometí… que nadie perdería la vida bajo mi mirada-

Knight se acerca a Midna y se pone a su lado haciendo que las demás se alejen

-Midna, mi guerrera elegida, tu, tu amigo y por supuesto, las ponis de los elementos de la armonia, lucharon incansablemente para derrotar a la fuerza oscura, que mantenía amenazada a este bosque y a todo el reino durante generaciones, gracias a tu atrevimiento, optimismo, confianza y espíritu de unión de tu amigo, pudiste lograr el cometido de tu destino, y a la vez, el cometido del mío, estoy eternamente agradecido, y ahora mi espíritu puede descansar en paz, poreso como muestra de mi gratitud, voy a devolverte a la persona que mas anhelas en tu vida-

Y así, Knight Everfree se pone nuevamente de pie, ilumina su cuerno y realiza un hechizo de Resucitación apuntando hacia la gran herida mortal de Raizer, la herida comienza a regenerarse e incluyendo también las otras heridas que tuvo en la batalla contra Oliat, Knight finaliza el hechizo y le da un beso de despedida a Midna

-Y ahora… podre volver a rencontrarme con mi familia… en el más allá… -

Y así Atrás de Knight aparece el espíritu de su madre, el padre y su hermanito, todos se convierten nuevamente en los resplandores y se van más allá del cielo

El sol salió completamente mostrando un hermoso amanecer, todos vigilaban el cuerpo de Raizer, quien ya no tenia la armadura y la espada y comenzó a moverse, el unicornio blanco se pone de pie y se estira como si se hubiera despertado comúnmente por la mañana

-Vaya que sueño más loco tuve –Decía Raizer mientras bostezaba

Midna al verlo despierto, pone una sonrisa que no le cabía en la cara

-¡RAIZER!- Grito la poni de tierra roja

-¡Midna!-Se sorprendió el unicornio blanco

Midna se lanza sobre el unicornio blanco dándole un fuerte abrazo, y luego vienen Twilight, Rainbow, Pinkie, Applejack y Rarity quienes se lanzan también sobre él, todas asfixiaban al recién despierto unicornio

-Agh si chicas… yo… también… las… extrañe… -Decía Raizer ahogado

Luego Raizer reacciona de golpe y se le pasa algo por la mente

-¡AH CHICAS ESPEREN!, ¿¡YA DERROTAMOS A OLIAT!?-

-Oye tranquilízate dulzura –Le decía Applejack poniéndole el casco en su hombro

-Si Raizer… ya todo termino... –Le contesta Midna de manera gentil mientras le da un abrazo nuevamente el cual el unicornio le devuelve el gesto

-Muy bien chicas, es hora de ir a Ponyville –Le dijo Twilight felizmente a sus amigas

-¡Sí! ¡Todos en Ponyville deben estar esperándonos para la fiesta! –Reclamaba Pinkie Pie de la alegría

-Si ¡Andando chicas! –Siguio Rainbow Dash emocionada

Todos se iban a Ponyville excepto Midna quien se quedo parada allí

-¿Oye Midna vienes? –Le pregunta Raizer que veía a su amiga ahí parada

-Sigan ustedes, ya los alcanzo –Le responde Midna a su amigo unicornio

Midna camina hacia donde estaba situada lo que antes era la Roca Sagrada y en la roca estaba marcada la figura de una feliz familia unida, Midna da un suspiro y mira al cielo

-Muchas gracias… Knight Everfree –Finaliza la poni algremente mientras se alejaba de la brillante roca

* * *

Ya en Ponyville Raizer y los demás se rencuentran con los ponis del pueblo, Spike va y abraza a Twilight, Fluttershy viene con Rose y la familia quienes abrazan a su hijo (hermano en el caso de Rose) orgullosos, Rainbow Dash saluda a Rose quien ahora la considera su nueva amiga, Applejack estaba con su familia y Pinkie Pie celebraba de sus típicas fiestas junto con Rarity y otros ponis, en ese instante las princesas hacen acto de presencia en el lugar

-Princesa Celestia –Twilight va corriendo hacia la princesa

-Twilight Sparkle, mi fiel alumna, me alegra de que estés a salvo- La princesa abraza a su querida alumna y prepara unas palabras

-Hoy es un día muy conmemorable para el Reino de Equestria, ya que una vez más, estos ponis *señalando a Raizer y en compañía* volvieron a salvarnos del caos y la destrucción oscura que iban a asechar este Reino y especialmente agradecer a los Principales salvadores, ¡Raizer y Midna!

-Muchas Felicidades –Finalizo Luna

Todos comenzaban a elojiar y aplaudirles al unicornio blanco y a la poni de tierra roja

-Sabes Raizer, eres el mejor amigo que he tenido –Le dice Midna a su amigo dándole un beso en la mejilla en frente de todos y causando que este último se sonrojara

-Hehe... gracias Midna, tu tambien lo eres -Dijo Raizer rascándose la cabeza

Midna lo mira con gesto cariñoso

En eso la Sra. Cake se acerca Raizer

-Raizer querido ¿ya le diste la caja de pastelillos a tu amiga? –Le recordó la Sra. Cake

-Oh cierto, lo olvide por todo lo que paso, debía darte tu regalo de cumpleaños –Dijo Raizer quien se iba acordando apenas hoy de la caja de los pastelillos

-¿Un regalo? –Decía Midna arqueando una ceja

-Sí creo haberlo dejado en la casa de Twilight -Dijo el unicornio blanco pensativo

* * *

*Varios minutos después*

Raizer se dirige hacia la biblioteca y se entera de que la caja de los pastelillos estaba vacía

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAH! ¿¡Donde están los 6 pastelillos!? –Decía Raizer alterado

-Creo que alguien se los comió mientras no estábamos –Decía Midna echando unas risillas

-¡Pero esos pastelillos eran para ti! ¿¡Quien habrá sido el que se los comió!?-

En eso Raizer se da cuenta de que Spike se estaba ocultando detrás de Twilight, Raizer comienza a mirarlo con una cara molesta y que se veía que estaba a punto de explotar de la ira

-Spike… será mejor que corras –Le decia Twilight en un tono burlon

Spike comienza a correr afuera de la biblioteca

¡SPIKEEEE! ¡Te voy a matar pequeño alientoso! –Raizer comienza a perseguir al dragón

-WOOOO, ¡Lo siento Raizer te lo juro creí que no eran tuyos y se veían deliciosos! –Decía el dragón mientras estaba siendo perseguido por el unicornio

Y Finalmente todos comenzaron a reírse mientras veían la persecución.

*Finaliza Midna guiñando el ojo hacia el espectador*

**FIN... ¿Por ahora? ;)**

* * *

**Capitulo nueve termiando! FINALISHEICHON! (Mai inglich is perfet LOL) Y esto señoras y señores ha sido "La leyenda de Knight Everfree"  
**

**Bueno muchachos, siéndoles**** honestos, no considero que esta historia haya sido perfecta, pero espero que al menos les haya sido de su agrado, a pesar de no ser un experimentado escritor, me alegro de haber intentado esto y saber que me gusto hacerlo, bueno, asi se comienza... supongo. Gracias por su apoyo y paciencia a todos los que han leído este fic, me motivan a seguir adelante y a mantener paso firme, estoy seguro que de aqui en adelante podre mejorar mucho mas**

**En cuanto a este capitulo, el mas largo de todos y por muchas razones... mi favorito personalmente, Incluso me emocione escribiendolo xD. Describiría este capitulo como el mas completo del fic (tiene Suspenso, Acción, Drama, Comedia y un "Pequeño" toque de "Amor" n.n)**

**Bien... ahora que ya termine este fic al 100% comenzare de lleno con "El Mejor Deseo de Todos" una gran historia que se que les va gustar... los que puedan estén atentos ;) **

**Pueden dejar Reviews con comentarios de si les gusto la historia o no, criticas y/o sugerencias para mejor m forma de escribir, las acepto todas pero con la condición de que sea con amabilidad y respeto, asi podre mantener las cosas en orden, recuerden que el respeto mutuo es importante... en fin. Saludos Lectores**

**P.D: Créanme, lo que viene serán muchas mas sorpresas**


End file.
